Ámsterdam
by Annie Fonde
Summary: AU. Blaine Anderson decidé hacer con sus compañeros de colegio un último viaje antes de comenzar la universidad. Su destino es Ámsterdan ciudad del libertinaje. Visitando la zona roja, conoce a un muchacho que podría cambiarle su forma de ver  el mundo.
1. La ciudad de dos caras

Hola!. Perdonen mi ausencia por tanto tiempo. Pero aquí estoy. Pausé momentáneamente "Not Alone" debido a falta de inspiración (eso no significa que no lo terminaré, sigo escribiendo lentamente, pero sigo) Mientras tanto, estuve desarrollando esta historia y quería compartirla con ustedes. Espero les guste y aprecio los comentarios. Quisiera agradecer especialmente a mi amiga Ine (.com) quien se encargó de las correcciones ortográficas. Como siempre, verán aparecer a nuestros amados Warblers esta vez con la introducción de Sebastian en la historia. Los nombres que utilice serán los mismos que utilicé para not alone siendo Jason Jon hall. Espero sepan disculpar mis demoras y aquí empiezo con este nuevo fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 "La ciudad de dos caras" <strong>

Blaine Anderson siempre había sido un muchacho muy correcto. Hacía sus tareas, sus notas en el colegio eran muy buenas, siempre ayudaba en la casa y jamás le faltaba el respeto a nadie. Jamás había llegado tarde a una cita y respetaba perfectamente el horario de toque de queda que sus padres le imponían. Era terriblemente bien educado y no había nadie que pudiera adjudicar o recriminarle algo. En términos simples, podemos concluir que Blaine Anderson era un muchacho asquerosamente sumiso.

Sin embargo, todos conocemos muy bien a los adolescentes. Está en su propia naturaleza el querer rebelarse y ser libres e, incluso en ocasiones, hasta salvajes. Esto tarde o temprano, se manifiesta; incluso en aquellos que temen arriesgarse y desafiar a la autoridad. Un adolescente siempre querrá escaparse del seno materno y correr libre sin pensar en las consecuencias estúpidas de sus actos. No es de extrañar entonces, que este muchacho tan disciplinado tomara la de decisión de, por primera vez en dieciocho años, arriesgarse un poco y dejar de ser tan... puritano. Al finalizar su último año de colegio, Blaine tomó la iniciativa de pedir permiso a sus padres para realizar un viaje en compensación por su increíble desempeño escolar. Claramente, estos accedieron. Después de todo, para la familia Anderson, el dinero no era ningún problema y confiaban plenamente en el juicio de su querido hijo.

De todas maneras, este viaje no era algo espontáneo. Había sido planeado desde principios de enero. Blaine y sus compañeros habían ideado este último viaje antes de separarse definitivamente y comenzar sus vidas universitarias. Era un buen plan, considerando que, muchos irían a distintas ciudades a estudiar y difícilmente odrían verse, excepto en raras ocasiones. Fue recién a mediados de marzo que Blaine decidió avisarles del plan a sus padres para preparar con la suficiente anticipación este viaje. La idea había comenzado con un tour por Europa, pero terminó transformándose en una visita, principalmente, a una de las ciudades más extraordinarias del mundo: Ámsterdam, una ciudad hecha para jóvenes en busca de aventura.

Sí, muchos estarán pensando ¿qué haría un muchacho como Blaine Anderson en una ciudad de tales características? Porque, imagino que todos aquí, conocemos muy bien las dos caras de aquella hermosa ciudad, cubierta en su lujo y belleza, disimulando así todos los placeres y pecados de la vida misma que se encuentran en el mismo corazón de la urbe. Pues bien, al parecer, Blaine no se había detenido a pensar mucho en eso. Era tal la euforia que le ocasionaba tener la oportunidad de pasar sus vacaciones con todos sus amigos, que quizás una parte de él ignoró por completo lo que podría significar para él este viaje: un cambio verdaderamente importante en su forma de ver el mundo.

De esta forma fue como el joven Blaine Anderson, al finalizar el periodo escolar, emprendió vuelo junto a todos sus compañeros de clase hacía el viejo continente con destino a Holanda.

El viaje en si fue largo y bastante agotador pues, además de durar alrededor de unas trece horas, los muchachos no paraban de cantar, gritar y perturbar a todo ser viviente que tratara de descansar aunque sea un poco en el avión. Aún así, aquello no tuvo punto de comparación con la llegada. El nivel de excitación con el que los muchachos llegaron al Hostal habría hecho creer a cualquiera que estaban terriblemente locos o que alguna especie de demonio los había poseído. Producto de esto fue que, como todos parecían fuera de control, Blaine, el más responsable de todos, debió encargarse de encontrar un buen hostal y hablar con la recepcionista. Recorriendo con un taxi las calles de la ciudad, el muchacho encontró uno de un aspecto bastante decente, ubicado cerca del centro. El nombre del hostal era "Aardbei Veld" que vendría a significar "Campo de Fresas", un nombre que a Blaine le resultó bastante curioso. Blaine hizo señas a sus compañeros, repartidos en distintos vehículos, para que se bajaran. Se adentró en el lugar para encontrar del otro lado del mostrador a una mujer terriblemente delgada aunque con un cuerpo muy bien marcado. Detrás de sus gafas, escondía unos brillantes ojos celestes. Además de eso, sus cabellos rubios eran casi como hebras de oro cayendo como lluvia por su espalda. Posiblemente era la recepcionista más bonita que había encontrado en su vida. No era de extrañar que sus compañeros se devoraran a la muchacha con los ojos.

-Goedemorgen- Se dirigió la muchacha a Blaine, ignorando el barullo de los muchachos- Mi nombre es Anika ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Quisiéramos alquilar unas habitaciones, ¿Tienen algo disponible?- Preguntó Blaine

-Tenemos un par de habitaciones habilitadas. ¿Cuántos son ustedes?-

- Somos dieciséis.-

- Bien, por el momento puedo ofrecerte dos habitaciones para cinco, una para cuatro y otro cuarto para cuatro que deberán compartir con otros dos inquilinos. De todas formas, esto será solo temporal. Si vemos que alguna habitación queda disponible entonces los trasladaremos. ¿Les parece bien? – Dijo la muchacha

- Supongo que no tenemos muchas opciones. Además, dudo que a ellos les importe- dijo Blaine señalando a sus compañeros quienes gritaban y cantaban con ímpetu.

La muchacha miró con indiferencia al grupo de monos. Parecía poco asombrada por el comportamiento de los muchachos. Bueno, no era de extrañar, considerando que no debía ser la primera vez que un grupo de estudiantes invadía aquel hostal.

-Supongo que tendré que referirme a ti en cuanto quiera hablarles. Al menos te ves un poco más civilizado que el resto de tus compañeros.

-Alguien tiene que serlo.- Dijo el muchacho entre risas.

La muchacha sonrió ligeramente y le entregó las llaves de los cuartos a Blaine.

- Si necesitan algo o buscan algo de información turística, puedes hablar conmigo o con alguno de los muchachos del lugar. Mi turno termina a las 8 pero siempre hay alguien aquí o pueden ir a tocarle puerta a los dueños. El bar esta abierto hasta las 2 de la mañana y en cualquier caso, todas las habitaciones cuentan con una cocina incluida.

- Muchas gracias… Oh, por cierto ¿Cómo supo que hablaba ingles?

- No es muy difícil. Se puede sentir a kilómetros que eres americano.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó Blaine extrañadísimo.

- Por supuesto. Ustedes los americanos tiene un brillo muy particular…además, oí que uno de tus compañeros estaba hablando sobre mis... ¿Cómo le dicen? ¿"Senos"?

Blaine enrojeció por completo. Era oficial, iba a matar a sus amigos ni bien pudiera.

-Lamento mucho eso.- Se disculpó Blaine sumamente avergonzado.

La muchacha lo miró con curiosidad y sonrió con picardía mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-Eres un muchacho muy decente… Aunque no creo que por mucho. Cuando descubras la otra cara de la ciudad bueno… supongo que esta noche lo veras tu mismo.

-¿Perdón?

- Esta ciudad tiende a cambiar mucho la visión de las personas. Llega a corromperlas y transformarlas por completo. No pasara mucho tiempo hasta que te des cuenta del cambio.

Blaine se detuvo en la mirada de la muchacha, brillante y clara. Era como si aquella chica en verdad supiera con certeza cual sería su futuro. El chico no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos. Era como si la muchacha buscara incomodarlo a propósito. Blaine fingió su sonrisa y se alejo de la muchacha lentamente. Se dirigió donde sus compañeros quienes seguían gritando sin control. Intentó calmar a la turba de muchachos eufóricos.

-¿Pueden callarse cinco segundos muchachos? Quisiera solucionar el tema de las habitaciones.

- Bueno, entonces habla de una vez.- Contestó un muchacho robusto conocido como Trent.

-De acuerdo- Comenzó Blaine.- tenemos en total cuatro habitaciones pero una tendremos que compartirla con otras personas así que son dos habitaciones de cinco, una de cuatro y una para dos.

- Creo que tú y yo podríamos compartir la habitación para dos. ¿Qué me dices Blaine?- Dijo un muchacho alto de unos hermosos ojos claros y una sonrisa que podía considerarse tanto encantadora como espeluznante. Se trataba de Sebastián Smythe.

-No creo que sea una buena idea...- Dijo Blaine sintiéndose bastante intimidado por el muchacho.

Y en verdad, no era para nada una buena idea. Después de todo, compartir la habitación condicionaba a Blaine a meterse en una zona bastante peligrosa. Primero que nada, por si no lo han notado aún, Blaine tenía un gusto totalmente diferente al de sus compañeros. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre había estado interesado en los chicos. Eso quizás era la única razón por la cual los padres de Blaine podrían haberse quejado pues digamos, no todos los padres aceptan con la misma facilidad el hecho de que su hijo sea homosexual. Pero para una familia como la de Blaine, tampoco era un gran problema. Siempre habían aceptado bien la decisión de su hijo sobre el qué hacer con su vida. Pero ese no era el único detalle. A Sebastián también le gustaban los muchachos. Y no cualquier muchacho. Específicamente, a Sebastián, le gustaba Blaine. Él siempre lo supo. De hecho, hacía un tiempo atrás, ellos podrían haber tenido algo. Pero para Blaine, él era una persona terriblemente ajena a sus ideales. A diferencia suya, Sebastián siempre había sido conocido como un "rebelde sin causa"; le gustaba desafiar a las autoridades, a sus padres y meterse constantemente en problemas. Para alguien como Blaine a quien le costaba mucho salir de su pequeño caparazón, le resultaba muy difícil llevar una relación con una persona como Sebastián, cuyo único objetivo era vivir sin reglas, ejerciendo el más puro de los libertinajes.

- Oh, vamos Blaine, no hagas más difíciles las cosas- Dijo un muchacho de cabello oscuro. Se trataba de Nick, uno de los chicos más atrevidos del grupo- Todos aquí sabemos que se mueren por compartir un cuarto ustedes dos solos.

Blaine quiso protestar ante tal comentario, pero los ojos penetrantes de Sebastián y maliciosa sonrisa que le estaba dedicando en ese momento, habían puesto tan incomodo y nervioso a nuestro protagonista que lo único que pudo hacer fue ruborizarse. Aún así, no podía evitar sentirse molesto. Él le había dejado muy en claro a todos sus compañeros y al mismo Sebastian, que no quería absolutamente nada más que una simple amistad. Pero al parecer, el grupo entero complotaba en su contra y, se empeñaban para que ellos dos terminaran juntos.

Blaine tomó aire antes de contestar a sus compañeros, meditando muy bien sus palabras.

-En primer lugar, el cuarto será compartido con otras dos personas. En segundo, pienso que aquel comentario fue totalmente fuera de lugar, Nick.- Blaine meditó unos segundos antes de confirmar su respuesta.- De acuerdo, bien, Sebastian y yo compartiremos habitación.

Sebastian sonrió al momento que Blaine confirmó lo que él deseaba que sucediera. Blaine miró al muchacho con una mueca, indicándole así que no había accedido por las razones que su compañero esperaba. Nick y algunos de sus compañeros también sonrieron. Blaine cerró los ojos unos instantes tratando de organizar su mente para el siguiente anuncio.

- No me importa cómo se dividan las habitaciones, sólo háganlo. En este momento son las seis en el horario local… nos encontraremos aquí a las ocho para salir ¿Alguna objeción? – Silencio puro- Bien, entonces aquí a las ocho en un punto.

Mientras los muchachos discutían sobre cómo organizar sus habitaciones, Blaine se dispuso a subir su equipaje por la escalera hasta su habitación designada. Sebastian observó al muchacho por unos instantes pero luego tomó la decisión de seguirlo. Al cabo de un rato, todos los muchachos estaban subiendo sus cosas, haciendo un inmenso alboroto. La suerte no estaba del lado de Blaine. La habitación que había escogido estaba en el último piso. Con suerte, pensaba el muchacho, sería la primera y única vez que tendría que subir su equipaje siete pisos arriba. Lo que sí, sería un problema si decidía emborracharse. Dudaba mucho poder pasar de los primeros dos pisos estando ebrio. Aún así, ya nada podía hacer. Siguió subiendo los escalones de madera tomando un descanso cada tanto. Tras de sí, se encontraba Sebastian imitando los pasos de Blaine, de forma que el muchacho era casi imperceptible. Blaine lo miró por una fracción de segundo y luego continuó. No le gustaba para nada la idea de compartir un cuarto con él. Es decir, Sebastian no era mala compañía, siempre y cuando se lo tuviera a una distancia prudencial. El contacto demasiado estrecho entre esos dos, era solo problemas para Blaine.

Subió el último escalón sintiéndose completamente agotado. Tomo aire un par de segundos antes de abrir la puerta de su habitación. No era la gran cosa: tenía dos camas dobles, un armario de nogal bastante viejo, una puerta que daba a lo que seguramente sería el baño y una pequeña cocina con heladera incluida. Lo básico para vivir allí un tiempo. El piso era de madera y crujía bastante y las paredes eran blancas, con la pintura un poco desgastada por la humedad, pero nada dramático. Para suerte de Blaine, su cuarto poseía una ventana que daba hacia la calle así que, podría observar desde allí la ciudad. No podía quejarse.

Encontró una de las camas dobles totalmente desarreglada y desparramada con prendas así que, asumió que ésta debía ser la cama de sus compañeros. Blaine comenzó a colocar sus prendas en el armario y tomó posesión de la cama de abajo. En ese mismo instante, Sebastian apareció con sus pertenencias frente a la puerta, respirando entrecortado. El muchacho sonrió al ver a Blaine

- Sabía que elegirías esa cama. Después de todo, siempre has preferido estar abajo. Supongo que es tu forma de sentirte seguro – Dijo Sebastian sonriendo con perversión.

Blaine miró con desprecio a su compañero de cuarto. No le gustaba para nada que Sebastian se jactara de su pasado.

-Escucha quiero ser bien claro en esto, solo accedí a compartir esta habitación contigo para no hacer tanto alboroto, no porque realmente quisiera. Solo espero que tengamos una buena convivencia como amigos, es todo.- Explicó Blaine.

Sebastian se adentró en la habitación y comenzó también a desempacar sus cosas.

- No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva Blaine, solo estaba recordando buenas épocas, es todo- Dijo entre risas el muchacho.

Blaine suspiró. Sabía que no tenía que entrar en su juego. Esto era algo típico de él, le gustaba provocar a las personas. Pero debía admitir que eso fue lo que hace tiempo atrás le había atraído, en su momento, de él. Ese carácter extrovertido suyo que le permitía expresarse con tanta libertad. Algo de lo que Blaine nunca fue capaz.

Decidió no contestar al comentario de su compañero. La ignorancia sería la mejor forma de evadir a Sebastian. Lamentable fue para Blaine que, el muchacho de los ojos brillantes no estuviera dispuesto a darse por vencido.

- Por favor Blaine, no vas a decir que no fueron buenos tiempos. Después de todo, creo que nunca la pasamos mal… sobretodo cuando venías a mi casa. – Dijo haciendo énfasis en el final.

Blaine intentó no avergonzarse. A veces, se le olvidaba todas las cosas que había vivido con Sebastian. Después de todo, si bien nunca tuvieron una relación oficial, ambos habían permanecido juntos por un buen tiempo. Junto a él era el único muchacho gay de su grupo. Es por eso que, hasta el año pasado al menos, habían creado un lazo bastante estrecho e intimo. Sí, Sebastian fue el primero de Blaine y viceversa. Aún así, jamás se arriesgaron a comprometerse en una relación. Eso fue una fortuna para Blaine pues, resultó así mucho más fácil tomar distancia de él cuando Sebastian comenzó a tomar decisiones que el muchacho desaprobaba completamente. Ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes pero en el fondo, Sebastian nunca dejo de sentir esa atracción que en un primer momento había sentido por Blaine y, quizás muy en el fondo, algo de esa chispa quedaba dentro de nuestro chico obediente. Sin embargo, el miedo que el muchacho provocaba sobre nuestro protagonista, era quizás superior a los deseos del mismo de volver a una relación.

Al ver que Blaine no respondía, Sebastián dejo de tensar su sonrisa y adoptó una expresión un poco más relajada.

- Oh, vamos; solo estoy bromeando un poco. – Dijo el muchacho.

- Veo que alguien insiste en hurgar en el pasado- Contestó Blaine intentando devolver un golpe bajo.

- Y yo veo que alguien insiste en enterrarlo- respondió Sebastian.

Un incomodo silencio se produjo entre los dos muchachos. Fue entonces cuando Blaine decidió romper el hielo.

- Escucha, no niego que hayamos pasado buenos momentos…

- Muy buenos, diría yo.

-… Pero somos dos personas con opiniones completamente diferentes y creo que lo sabes. No me opongo a que llevemos una buena relación como amigos, pero dudo que exista una forma de volver…

-Tranquilo, no estoy pidiéndote que salgas conmigo ni nada Blaine. Solo quería molestarte un poco. Es muy gracioso ver lo incomodo que te pones.

Blaine suspiró. Sí, había caído completamente como un tonto en el juego de Sebastian. ¿Cómo se le ocurría la sola idea de que quisiera volver con él? Sebastian no era un chico de compromisos.

El muchacho de cabellos claros terminó de colocar sus cosas en el armario y se instaló junto a Blaine. Se quedo una fracción de segundos observándolo mientras enseñaba sus blancos dientes formando una sonrisa que hasta llegaba a dar miedo.

- … Sin embargo, eso no quita mi interés en ti, Anderson. Me resultas completamente adorable ¿Lo sabías?- Le susurró Sebastían al oído.

Un escalofrío recorrió de pies a cabeza a Blaine, logrando que se le erizaran los pelos. Sebastian lo miró con satisfacción y comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño.

-Tomaré un baño -declaró -. Sólo te permito que me interrumpas si te unes a mí- dijo guiñando el ojo.

A continuación, el muchacho desapareció tras la puerta. Blaine se tumbó sobre la cama exasperado. Se preguntaba como rayos iba a sobrevivir a este chico los próximos tres meses. Rogaba a los cielos, que algún cuarto se desocupara para poder trasladarse de inmediato. Si tenía que elegir entre mover todas sus cosas por las benditas escaleras o Sebastian, seguramente las escaleras eran una opción menos dañina para su salud.

El muchacho de cabello rizado se colocó boca arriba y cerró los ojos presa del cansancio. Estaba un poco preocupado debía admitir. Temía por el nivel de locura de sus compañeros, temía por lo que pudiera ocurrir esta noche, después de todo, no tenía la menor duda de que beberían hasta perder la conciencia. Si bien Blaine había analizado todos estos factores antes de tomar la decisión de marcharse con sus compañeros, debía admitir que estaba un poco asustado ante la idea. Nunca fue de ese tipo de muchachos a los que les gustara embriagarse. Ese quizás sería otro de los motivos por los cuales Sebastian y él jamás encajarían. A Blaine no le gustaba arriesgarse con esas cosas, prefería estar sobrio a entrar en un estado de excitación y locura como el del resto de sus compañeros. Claramente estos lo consideraban aburrido por ello, pero a él no le importaba. Era superior el temor que tenía a las consecuencias que las burlas por parte de sus compañeros. Intentó ponerse de pié y se aproximo a la ventana. Desde allí podía verse con claridad absolutamente todo. Era la primera vez que Blaine tenía la oportunidad de apreciar Ámsterdam desde que había llegado. Era completamente distinto a Ohio. Todas las casas eran bajas pero ordenadas de una manera tan prolija, que casi parecía que combinaban. Todo tenía una ambientación clásica lo cual generaba una armonía casi perfecta, dejando de lado el ruido típico de la urbe. Quizás lo más hermoso de todo era el canal, que podía apreciarse a lo lejos. Se divisaban las barcas llenas de turistas paseando por el agua mientras que las bicicletas, pasaban por encima del puente de un lado de la ciudad al otro. A todo esto, el sol comenzaba a caer y las luces se prendían. Era algo casi mágico.

Pasaron diez, quince, veinte minutos. Sebastian finalmente salió del baño. Blaine supo entonces que era su oportunidad para tomar una ducha. A diferencia de su compañero, al cual lo único que lo cubría era una toalla - posiblemente sería alguno de sus trucos -, Blaine tomó algo de ropa antes de entrar al baño. Todavía podía respirarse la humedad en el aire que había quedado luego de que su compañero se bañara. Era un baño pequeño, cubierto de azulejos amarillos, pero lo suficientemente grande como para contar con una tina y ducha. Blaine se quito la ropa y abrió el grifo, dejando así que las finas gotas de lluvia impactaran contra su cuerpo. Por primera vez desde que empezó este viaje podía sentirse completamente en paz. Este viaje estaba resultando más estresante que placentero. Razón de esto sería, seguramente, el hecho de que era el único que estaba prestando real atención a su entorno, a diferencia de los otros, que se encontraban en su mundo de festejos y diversión. Pero él no podía quedarse tranquilo como ellos y olvidarse de todo. No le gustaba dejar las cosas a la ligera, le costaba muchísimo relajarse. Más siendo conciente del descontrol que le esperaba esta noche. Una parte de él no quería admitirlo pero estaba completamente aterrado. ¿Y si alguno de sus amigos se embriagaba demasiado y se lastimaba? ¿Y si alguno se perdía? Después de todo no conocían en absoluto esta ciudad. Muchas eran las cosas que podían suceder y claramente Blaine tendría todos los números para encargarse de los estragos que sus amigos pudieran causar.

-Relájate de una vez Blaine Anderson- Se decía en voz alta mientras dejaba que el agua recorriera su espalda, masajeando sus tensos hombros.

Y sí, ciertamente estaba arruinándose un hermoso viaje preocupándose tanto. Quizás sí tenía que hacerle caso a sus amigos cuando le decían que no fuera tan corrector. Fue en ese momento en el que Blaine se prometió a sí mismo dejarse llevar, por una vez en la vida, aunque sea un poco.

Finalmente los muchachos se reunieron en la entrada del hostal para emprender viaje. Blaine optó por vestir lo más casual posible y abandonar por una noche el gel para el cabello. Fue una sorpresa para sus compañeros encontrarlo vistiendo unos jeans ajustados y una simple remera blanca. Aún así, no podía abandonar su estilo personal de forma tal que sus zapatos de charol y los tirantes negros eran infaltables. Sus compañeros se sorprendieron un poco ante el aspecto de su amigo y comenzaron a hacer unas cuantas bromas sobre su cabello, pero fue algo que Blaine pasó por alto. Tras esperar unos diez minutos a que todos estuvieran listos, se pusieron en marcha en busca de algún bar donde pudieran tomar algo. Caminaron al menos unas diez cuadras hasta encontrar un pub que les gustara. Se apresuraron a tomar una mesa y pedir algo de comer y, por supuesto, alcohol. Al cabo de una hora y luego de un par de brindis, los disciplinados y pulcros muchachos de Dalton Academy se encontraban totalmente borrachos, creando un escándalo increíble. Jeff, un muchacho rubio de ojos avellanas y David, un muchacho moreno, conocidos también por ser dos de los mejores bailarines del grupo, se encontraban haciendo algo parecido a una danza irlandesa mientras sus compañeros los animaban golpeando con fuerza la mesa. Seguramente la duda está en que era de Blaine ¿No es así? Bueno, había que darle crédito. Estaba en un estado muchísimo menos deplorable que el del resto de sus compañeros; sin embargo, el alcohol también había hecho acción sobre el muchacho y no podía evitar reír como un bobo y sentirse algo mareado.Aún así, todavía seguía lo suficientemente conciente como para percibir que alrededor suyo los ojos de los otros consumidores se posaban con rabia sobre los dieciséis ruidosos muchachos. Blaine había decidido relajarse así que ignoró a todas las miradas y se concentró en celebrar con sus amigos. Trent se paró sobre su silla y comenzó a dar un discurso sin fin, totalmente incoherente

-Quisiera felicitarnos a todos nosotros por este hermoso viaje, por ser un grupo tan unido, porque nuestros blazers eran realmente muy bonitos y por que cada uno triunfe en este nuevo y brillante futuro que nos queda por delante.- decía perdiendo el equilibrio cada tanto-. Quiero que sepan que los amo y que siempre serán mis hermanos y no los olvidaré jamás. ¡Jamás!

Trent no pudo terminar su discurso por que comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Los muchachos reían a carcajadas. Entre Nick y Jason, un muchacho alto y corpulento, bajaron a Trent de la silla, quien prácticamente cayó a los brazos de ambos dándoles un fuerte abrazo. Era una escena totalmente de locura. No fue de extrañar que, el dueño del pub comenzara a gritarles a los muchachos para que pagaran y se largaran. Blaine, al ser el único cuyo juicio todavía no fallaba, fue quien se dispuso a pagarle al crispado hombre mientras los muchachos hacían un esfuerzo por llegar a la calle sin tropezarse.

Posteriormente, cuando todos estaban afuera, comenzaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Ámsterdam, o al menos, eso era lo que Blaine creía, pues al parecer, había un par que sí sabían muy bien qué era lo que buscaban.

Siendo casi las doce podía apreciarse la magnitud de jóvenes de distintas partes del mundo merodeando por la ciudad tan ebrios como sus compañeros. El ruido de los bares y clubes poblados de gente y las luces de colores que se escapaban de las ventanas se mezclaban con el fuerte olor a alcohol, cigarrillo e incluso marihuana que reinaba por la ciudad. Fue ahí donde Blaine recordó las palabras de la recepcionista. "La ciudad de dos caras". Definitivamente estaba en lo cierto. Este lugar no se parecía en absoluto a aquella hermosa ciudad que podía encontrarse desde la ventana del hostal. En lugar de eso, Blaine se encontraba recorriendo un mundo totalmente alterno, donde al parecer las tinieblas y la perversión dominaban las calles. El muchacho observaba con cuidado cada detalle y no lograba decidirse si estaba completamente fascinado u horrorizado. Definitivamente esto no se parecía en absoluto a su silencioso pueblo. Nada interesante pasaba en Ohio. En cambio aquí era espectacular. Las luces, el ruido constante de los jóvenes, las parejas besándose apasionadamente en medio de la calle, los muchachos sentados en las esquinas bebiendo como locos. Cada tanto, Blaine se ponía bastante nervioso cuando encontraba alguno que otro grupo de jóvenes con algún sobrecillo, o pastillas que no reconocía. Se le cruzaba por la cabeza la idea de que alguno de ellos podría ser sus amigos. ¿Qué pasaría si alguno se le ocurría hacer algo como esos muchachos que se encontraban por ahí tirados? Aunque, honestamente, no le extrañaría que alguno - como en el caso de Sebastian- se hubiera arriesgado ya a consumir esas porquerías. De todas formas, conforme iban avanzando entre las calles, Blaine comenzaba a sospechar qué era lo que sus amigos estaban planeando. Los carteles luminosos se iban intensificando, las tiendas de marihuana, alcohol y… no tardó en descubrirlo al divisar aquel enorme cartel con una muchacha prácticamente desnuda. Ahora sí podía sentir el pánico correr por sus venas. Estaban en _De Wallen._Blaine Anderson, el muchacho sumiso y correcto, se encontraba en ese preciso momento pisando la zona roja de Ámsterdam. Instantáneamente intuyó que éste no sería sólo un paseo nocturno. El muchacho, el cual se encontraba prácticamente al final de la fila, avanzó apresuradamente hacia delante, donde Nick y Jeff lideraban la marcha.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- dijo Blaine intentando detener a sus compañeros, antes de sumergirse aun más en el barrio.

-¿Qué crees que hacemos?- bromeó Nick.

-Realmente no están planeando lo que creo ¿verdad?- dijo Blaine elevando el tono de su voz.

-¿Acaso tenías otro plan?- preguntó Jeff.- ¿Tengo que recordarte en qué ciudad del mundo estamos?

-¿Pasar la noche riendo con mis amigos? ¿¡En serio planean ir a buscar… prostitutas?- Blaine no podía creer que había terminado la oración. Pensarlo le parecía repulsivo. ¿Acaso sus amigos estaban totalmente locos? ¿Cómo se les ocurría hacer algo tan degradante?

-Blaine, por favor. Esto es Ámsterdam. Aquí esto es totalmente legal y nadie obliga a estas mujeres a hacer esto. ¡Seguramente hasta lo pasan bien!- interrumpió Jason tambaleándose totalmente borracho- Descuida, conseguiremos algún muchacho decente para ti.

-No pienso contratar el servicio de nadie- dijo Blaine sumamente molesto- Y me parece repulsivo todo lo que están haciendo.

- Oh, por favor; deja de ser tan rígido y disfruta un poco ¿Quieres?- Le contestó Nick riendo a carcajadas.

Los muchachos siguieron avanzando, ignorando completamente las palabras de Blaine. Podía comenzar a sentirse preocupado. Sabía que sus amigos estaban totalmente ebrios y posiblemente no estaban comprendiendo muy bien lo que querían hacer. Pero estaban hablando de prostitución. Jamás Blaine imaginó que podría encontrarse en una situación así y, definitivamente, no podría detener a toda una manda de quince muchachos de hacer lo que quisieran. Solo podía aceptar los deseos de sus compañeros y negarse él mismo a ser cómplice de aquello.

Se estaba quedando muy atrás así que apresuró el paso. Las exuberantes luces de neón rojo comenzaban a divisarse en la calle. Era señal de que habían llegado. El joven Anderson observaba a su alrededor algo que quizás sus ojos nunca imaginaron ver. Decenas de casas clásicas armadas con enormes escaparates rojos que dejaban ver a las centenares de bellas mujeres. Había de todo tipo: rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, altas, bajas… todas desfilando en sus limitados recintos como si fueran piezas de alguna exhibición. No podía negarlo, por más que estuviera totalmente en contra, aquello era impresionante. Era imposible no quedar ofuscado por la magnificencia de aquel escenario. Blaine giró la vista para mirar del otro lado. En eso su mirada se detuvo. Sebastian estaba alejándose del grupo con un muchacho rubio unos años mayor que él.

-¡Sebastian!- Gritó Blaine.

El muchacho no escuchó y siguió su camino hablando con su nuevo acompañante. Blaine suspiró exasperado. No, en realidad no tenía por qué preocuparse. Se trataba de Sebastian. Si había alguien en ese grupo que sabía cuidarse solo, era él. Contrario era el caso de Trent a quien Blaine, con ayuda de David, tuvo que asistir antes de que cayera a merced de "una de esas mujeres ". Los muchachos apartaron al muchacho del escaparate de aquella dama antes de que pudiera meter al inconciente chico dentro de su "oficina". Trent había sido salvado pero aún así, no había mucho más que Blaine pudiera hacer. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, sus amigos iban desapareciendo minuto a minuto tras los escaparates. El muchacho no podía evitar sentir repugnancia y unas tremendas ganas de vomitar; aunque, seguramente, eso se debía al alcohol.

Pasados unos veinte minutos de transitar por el rojo vivo, solo Nick, Jeff, Trent y Blaine permanecían en la calle. El resto de los muchachos ya había encontrado qué hacer. El lugar, a los ojos de Blaine, había perdido el brillo inicial. Ahora sólo veía rameras deslizándose y presionando sus pechos contra las vitrinas. Era totalmente detestable.

No podía evitar sentir curiosidad ya que, Nick y Jeff miraban con detenimiento los carteles a su alrededor sin hacer caso a todas las mujeres que ofrecían su servicio.

- ¿Qué se supone que están buscando?- Preguntó Blaine un poco malhumorado.- ¿Acaso no quieren acostarse con una muchacha cualquiera?

- ¿Por quién nos tomas, Blaine?- preguntó Nick con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Somos todavía muchachos decentes y, a diferencia del resto, buscamos un poco de calidad ¿Sabes?- comentó Jeff - Mi primo estuvo hace un año aquí. Obviamente pedí asesoramiento sobre un buen lugar para hacer esta clase de cosas.

-Además, seguramente te gustará.- agregó Nick- Al parecer en este lugar hay muchachos para ti. Debe de ser uno de los pocos lugares ya que no es muy común que los hombres se…

-Ya te he dicho que no pienso ser participe de esto. Me quedaré afuera cuidando a Trent hasta que ustedes… terminen lo suyo.- respondió Blaine.

-No vas a negarle un poco de diversión al pobre ¿O sí?- preguntó Nick.

-¿¡Acaso no ves en qué condiciones se encuentra?- dijo Blaine señalando al mareado muchacho que se tambaleaba de un lado al otro- ¡No voy a dejarlo hacer nada en estas condiciones!

-Aguafiestas- susurró Jeff riéndose del muchacho.

Blaine no prestó atención a lo que sus amigos decían. No caería en eso.

Caminaron por lo menos cinco minutos más hasta que Jeff comenzó a saltar de alegría y a zarandear a Nick.

-¡Es aquí! ¡Es aquí!- exclamó entusiasmado.

Los muchachos se detuvieron frente a una casa antigua cuyos escaparates, a diferencia del resto, poseían una fuerte luz rosada. Un cartel de madera cubierto con luces sobresalía. En él se podía ver claramente, brillando en neón, el dibujo de una rosa perdiendo sus pétalos. El lugar se llamaba _"De verwelkte roos_", lo que traducido sería "La rosa marchita". Blaine pretendía encontrar el doble sentido de la frase pero el significado sólo empeoraba a cada intento. Los escaparates, a diferencia de los otros locales, no poseían una puerta delantera. Al parecer, la única forma de conseguir el servicio era entrando al edificio. De todas formas, podían apreciarse desde las vitrinas a las bellas muchachas que este burdel poseía. Nick y Jeff corrieron hasta el "mostrador" para observar a los "productos". Blaine, de mala gana y sujetando al pobre Trent, quien no parecía sentirse muy bien, se aproximó con lentitud. Blaine observó el escaparate central. Era del doble de tamaño de uno normal y podía apreciase una muchacha rubia y otra de una tez bronceada y de un hermoso cabello azabache, dando un espectáculo de baile bastante alucínate. En el segundo nivel, se encontraban otras muchachas, aunque era un poco más difícil distinguirlas por la altura. Fue cuando Blaine deslizó su vista hacia la derecha que todo, que absolutamente todo lo que creía conocer cambió para siempre. A veces es muy gracioso como la vida nos juega malas pasadas y se burla de nosotros. Y, en el caso de Blaine Anderson, acaba de hacerle un chiste realmente muy malo. Había encontrado frente a sus ojos lo que seguramente sería la criatura más fascinante que hubiera visto jamás. A pesar de lo andrógino de su figura, se trataba claramente de un muchacho. Aún así, no era muy difícil confundirlo con una mujer. Como vestimenta solo llevaba unas bragas celestes de satén con puntilla blanca, unas ligas y unos zapatos de tacón que hacían juego con las bragas. Si no fuera por su perfección casi angelical, Blaine hubiera pensado que esa vestimenta afeminada era casi grotesca. Pero era imposible. Con unas facciones tan delicadas, y una piel como porcelana era imposible que algo le quedara mal a ese individuo. Quizás, lo más deslumbrante de todo, eran sus ojos. Una mirada azul que con arrogancia, observaba a Blaine con superioridad. Era como si de alguna forma, el joven de la vitrina supiera que lo tenía completamente hechizado. Sólo lo miró por una fracción de segundo antes de continuar con su trabajo. Blaine se sentía totalmente afortunado de ser la única persona frente a la vitrina que pudiera disfrutar del maravilloso espectáculo que aquel joven le estaba proporcionando. Sus poses eran sutiles pero efectivas. Claramente no necesitaba exponerse demasiado para tener a sus clientes a su merced. Bastaba con solo una mirada para tenerlos donde los quería. Entonces, Blaine Anderson se percató de que estaba experimentando la más primitiva de las necesidades de cualquier hombre, aquella que, en este momento y en este lugar, para él era considerada uno de sus principales tabúes: Deseo.

Jeff y Nick se mataban de risa mirando como Blaine se había congelado ante la magnificencia del muchacho.

- Vamos, entremos de una vez por todas- dijo Jeff sin pensarlo dos veces.

Blaine volvió a la realidad y separó su vista del escaparate. Esta vez estaba totalmente aturdido como para poder ayudar a Trent. Era como si al fin los efectos del alcohol hubieran actuado y lo hubieran atontado completamente. Nick y Jeff ayudaron a Trent mientras que Blaine tomó la iniciativa de ser el primero en entrar al lugar. No entendía por qué, pero algo lo estaba impulsando. Algo lo motivaba a sumergirse en el interior de este edificio.

El lugar tenía una pinta totalmente clásica por dentro, con suelo de madera y muebles estilo ingles. La luz era tenue pero agradable y las paredes estaban cubiertas por un empapelado con un diseño en verde y amarillo. En el mostrador, una mujer de cabello castaño, que parecía estar cerca de los cuarenta años sonrió al ver entrar a los muchachos.

-¿Que es lo que buscan?- Preguntó la mujer sin rodeos.

-Cualquiera de las muchachas que esté en la vitrina, da igual- de adelantó a contestar Nick.

-Oh, y si pudiera hacer algo con nuestro amigo… ha bebido de más- Señaló Jeff al pobre Trent que yacía sentado en el suelo.

La mujer miró disgustada al chico.

-Esto no es un hotel para pasar la noche- Comentó la mujer rubia.

-Déjamelo a mi –dijo una voz.- Puedo lidiar con este.

La muchacha de cabello azabache del escaparate central, había abierto la puerta trampa que daba contra la calle, haciendo su aparición por detrás del mostrador.

-Como quieras- respondió. Al instante la mujer dio un silbido y una muchacha rubia y otra de cabello castaño aparecieron al instante.- encárguense de estos dos caballeros.- declaró señalando a Nick y a Jeff.

Cada una de las chicas tomó a uno de los muchachos y desaparecieron por distintas direcciones. Blaine se percató tarde de que había quedado solo frente a frente con la mujer.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tú qué deseas muchacho?- Preguntó con suavidad.

-Oh, no, no, no. Yo no… es decir… en realidad- Era lo único que Blaine podía contestar.

Los ruidos que se oían por toda la casa y aquel extraño olor que el lugar despedía, reconcentraban al muchacho y lo imposibilitaban de armar una respuesta coherente.

Al menos hasta que él apareció. Otra de las puertas secretas que daba a los escaparates se abrió detrás del mostrador. De allí, el hermoso muchacho de la vitrina apareció ante los ojos de Blaine. Tomó una pequeña toalla que yacía sobre un estante y comenzó a limpiarse el sudor del rostro. El joven miró con sus intensos ojos claros a nuestro chico de cabello rizado. Fue entonces cuando nuestro protagonista dijo algo que jamás pensó podría cruzársele por la cabeza ni en sus sueños más alocados.

-A él. Lo quiero a él- Señaló Blaine al muchacho quien no parecía muy sorprendido de la respuesta.

Su corazón latía muy fuerte. ¿Acababa de hacer lo que creía que había hecho? ¿Había solicitado el servicio de este chico, a pesar de que aquello iba estrictamente en contra de sus principios? ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido cosa semejante? ¿Acaso todo esto era obra del alcohol? Quizás lo que la recepcionista, Anika había anunciado era cierto. Fue entonces que el sumiso, respetuoso y correcto Blaine Anderson comprobó que, a lo largo de este viaje, debería enfrentarse a una de las realidades más peligrosas de toda su vida: La ciudad de las dos caras, realmente puede provocar cambios inimaginables en las personas.


	2. El chico del prostíbulo

**Hola a todos y perdonen la demora. Aquí está el segundo capitulo de este nuevo AU que estoy haciendo. He demorado ya que estoy con asuntos de la universidad ya que estoy intentando estudiar cine y me dieron muchos textos para leer así que no tuve tiempo de subir. Con respecto a las dudas que tienen sobre Not Alone, lo he frenado momentáneamente. No puedo estar con tantos fanfics a la vez ademas de que estoy comenzando uno de Hunger Games así que estoy bastante complicada. Espero que este capitulo les guste y sepan disculpar mis retrasos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: El chico del prostíbulo. <strong>

Por unos instantes la mente de Blaine había quedado completamente en blanco. No entendía qué hacía allí ni cómo había llegado a esto. Pero ahí estaba él, siendo guiado por un muchacho semidesnudo, subiendo las escaleras hasta una habitación para así hacer uso del cuerpo de este joven. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, apenas si podía reaccionar. Todo parecía un sueño. Veía a las muchachas correr por los pasillos desnudas. Escuchaba los gritos y gemidos provenientes de las habitaciones. Cada tanto, se cruzaba con algún cliente saliendo satisfecho de su cuarto. De todas formas, nada podía hacer él. Se encontraba totalmente concentrado en aquella perfecta figura que caminaba delante de él. El caminar del muchacho lo tenían cautivado y no había forma de que Blaine pudiera escaparse de su hechizo. Observaba con detenimiento como se agitaban sus cabellos castaños, el movimiento de su espalda e incluso, el de su trasero. Sentía las mejillas arderle al permitir que semejante pensamiento se le cruzara por la cabeza. "¡Ese muchacho no está aquí por placer Blaine! ¡Aparta cualquier pensamiento sucio de tu mente! "- se decía a sí mismo para controlarse.

Subieron al menos dos pisos por escalera –quizás más-, doblaron a la izquierda y luego a la derecha. El muchacho guío a Blaine hasta el final del corredor donde se detuvo frente a una puerta.

- La llave- pidió el joven a Blaine.

Era la primera vez que oía su voz. Era difícil no confundirla con una voz femenina. Era realmente muy aguda para un muchacho de su edad. Sin embargo, tenía un encanto propio y era agradable al oído de Blaine. El joven de ojos celestes lo miraba con indiferencia total. Pareciera que la situación le diera totalmente igual y fuera algo común y corriente para él. Bueno, claramente lo era. Después de todo, era su trabajo. El muchacho abrió la puerta y le indicó a Blaine que entrara. Con cautela, dio sus primeros pasos dentro de la habitación. Las paredes eran de un rosa opaco, y solo había una lámpara que proporcionaba una escasa luz. No había mucho más que un baño, un espejo y una cama. El muchacho cerró la puerta y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la cama. Blaine nos sabía qué hacer. Su corazón palpitaba con demasiada fuerza y no podía pensar en ningún plan para salir de esta situación. ¿Pero acaso quería hacerlo? Es decir, frente a sus ojos se encontraba un ser casi perfecto y, por más que no quisiera admitirlo, lo estaba deseando. Pero claro, sujetos tan moralistas como él no pueden permitirse dejarse llevar por la situación. Es por eso que luego de un suspiro, Blaine busco algo ingenioso que decir.

- Es una linda habitación- comentó.

Seguramente ya no es necesario subrayar que entablar conversación nunca fue uno de sus fuertes. El muchacho ni se molestó en contestarle. Se limitó a echarse sobre la cama y quitarse su única prenda, algo que no ayudaba mucho a los nervios de Blaine.

- ¡Oye! – Exclamó intentando detener al chico.- No tienes porque quitarte tu…

El joven por primera vez miró a Blaine con un poco más de entusiasmo - o al menos, sí parecía prestarle atención-.

-¿Acaso eres uno de esos clientes fetichistas?- preguntó el muchacho con tranquilidad.

-Espera ¿Qué?- No parecía comprender bien a qué se estaba refiriendo.

- Cada tanto uno de esos aparece por aquí. Aún así no tengo problemas con ello, solo te cobraré más caro. Dime entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Blaine meditó unos instantes aquella pregunta. ¿Qué quería hacer? De todas formas, tendría que pagarle ¿No es así? Podía retirarse ahora mismo diciendo que era un error, o podía hacer uso del chico. Pero por más que lo segundo no fuera siquiera una opción, tampoco quería irse.

- Si quieres hay un par de juguetes que podríamos usar. O si prefieres podría empezar haciéndote un…

-¡Basta!-gritó Blaine- Por favor, no continúes la frase.

Estaba llegando a su límite. El solo pensar en que había una posibilidad de que todo aquello sucediera en ese instante lo avergonzaba todavía más. ¿Qué dirían sus padres si lo vieran en ese momento? El muchacho miró a Blaine desconcertado.

-¿Eres virgen o qué?- Preguntó el joven extrañadísimo ante su reacción...

-No, estem… no lo soy – Respondió Blaine.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

- Yo pues… bueno…

El joven de ojos claros suspiró exasperado. Blaine, simplemente no sabía que responderle. ¿Cuál era el problema? Sus compañeros debían estar pasando ya un buen rato con sus chicas mientras que él, no podía atreverse ni a mirar a lo ojos a este chico sin sentir vergüenza de si mismo. Quizás fue por eso que este joven decidió tomar las riendas de la situación. Se puso de pie y se aproximó a Blaine colocándose tan cerca, que este podía sentir su respiración.

-Ah. Seguramente es tu primera vez en un lugar como este- El muchacho mostró una hermosa sonrisa, cautivadora a los ojos de cualquiera- Descuida, estas en buenas manos. Vamos querido, déjame complacerte- dijo el joven casi en un susurro.

Sin que Blaine tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, el muchacho ya lo había sujetado de los tiradores y lo estaba empujando hacia la cama. Blaine cayó sobre el colchón y luego el muchacho terminó encima de su cuerpo. Comenzó a besar con suavidad toda la zona de la clavícula de Blaine deslizándose lentamente hacia su cuello. Estaba sucediendo, aquel chico iba totalmente en serio. Si Blaine no lograba parar esto la situación se tornaría peligrosa. Pero a pesar de todo, Blaine no quería detenerse. Le agradaba el contacto con este chico. ¿Que le agradaba? Más bien lo estaba matando de placer. Blaine se preguntaba cuantas veces este muchacho había repetido esta rutina. Parecía ser algo tan natural para el joven que, seguramente de no ser por toda la habitación ambientada para incitar el acto sexual y el hecho de que no tenía idea de quien era este muchacho, Blaine hubiera pensado que se trataba de su novio de toda la vida. Ahí fue cuando se lo cuestionó. ¿Quién demonios era este chico tan hermoso? ¿Cómo es que alguien así había llegado a esta situación? Eso generó en Blaine otro tipo de angustia mucho mayor, algo que no se había cuestionado con anterioridad. Y cualquier cosa que estuviera pasado en ese momento, carecía de importancia con la duda que se había presentado en la mente de Blaine en ese momento.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera finalmente besar los labios de Blaine, este cesó cualquier movimiento con solo dos palabras.

-Tu nombre- pidió Blaine con seriedad.

-¿Disculpa?- Respondió el muchacho sin comprender muy bien.

-Quiero saber tu nombre. Sólo eso- contestó Blaine.

- Esa información tendrás que quitármela- respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

El chico intentó besar nuevamente a Blaine pero él colocó su mano cubriendo su boca para evitar que esto sucediera.

-No. Yo solo quiero que me digas tu nombre. No quiero nada de tí, sólo eso.- Dijo Blaine.

El muchacho lo miró con cierto disgusto. Estaba complicando su trabajo. Claramente era algo que a Blaine no parecía importarle; después de todo, era crucial para él averiguar quién era este chico. El muchacho se levantó furioso dejando a Blaine tirado.

- ¿Me puedes explicar qué clase de problema tienes? Acabas de pagar para tener sexo conmigo. Te pones nervioso. Ahora me dices que quieres mi nombre. ¿Qué demonios estás buscando? - dijo el chico intentando controlar su mal genio, algo que no fue muy efectivo.

Blaine intentó pensar qué responder. El muchacho tenía razón. A los ojos de cualquiera, parecía muy confuso. Pero claramente, las palabras jamás fueron el fuerte de Blaine. Así que… ¿Cómo explicarle al muchacho qué es lo que estaba pasando?

- Lo siento. En verdad, lo siento. Pero creo que todo esto ha sido un terrible error.- se disculpó Blaine.

-Me alegra a que hayas llegado a una conclusión moralista. Pero mientras estoy perdiendo tiempo contigo puede haber un cliente allá afuera con quien, en este preciso instante podría estar…

-Yo nunca tuve intenciones de alquilar ningún servicio- confesó Blaine- Mis amigos… ellos insistieron en venir hasta aquí y yo solo estaba acompañándolos. Pero cuando te vi allí en el escaparate…no se por qué, pero algo me impulsó a hacer esto. Quería estar un rato contigo.

No podía decir esas palabras sin sentirse totalmente avergonzado. Estaba prácticamente haciendo el ridículo. Y no era él solo quien lo pensaba. El joven dejo escapar un bufido casi burlón.

-Cariño, así es como yo me gano la vida. Seduciendo chicos bobos como tú- contestó el chico. –Como sea. Quisiera que te decidieras. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Blaine meditó unos segundos antes de responder. Al poco tiempo, ya tenía una respuesta formulada.

- No usaré mi dinero para tener relaciones contigo. Pero sí me gustaría tener una conversación. Te pagaré cada segundo de tu tiempo. Lo prometo.

El rostro del muchacho se transformó por completo. Frunció el ceño y los gestos suaves de su rostro se desvanecieron. Al parecer, Blaine había ofendido al muchacho de una forma irreversible. Sin embargo, el chico demostraba un autocontrol superior a la situación.

- Lo siento pero no esta dentro de mis servicios.- se digno a responder con frialdad. – Si no quieres hacerlo entonces mejor lárgate

Blaine lo miró perplejo. No podía comprender qué tenía de malo querer hablar con el muchacho, pero no quería irritarlo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, apenado por la extraña situación. Antes de salir, miró por última vez al muchacho que tanto lo había fascinado. Si no iba a verlo más, al menos quería quitarse la duda.

- ¿Al menos podrías decirme tu nombre?- Pidió casi en una suplica.

- ¿Dejarás de hacerme perder el tiempo y fastidiarme si te lo digo?- Preguntó el muchacho malhumorado.

Blaine asintió sin dudar. El joven suspiró resignado queriendo sacarse de encima este problema. Dudo unos instantes pero finalmente contestó.

-Kurt.- Dijo sin más.

- Gracias.- Respondió Blaine – Siento haberte metido en esto. Por favor, conserva el dinero.

-No quiero tu maldito dinero. Ahora lárgate

Blaine acató la orden. Tenía razón. Ya no tenía más nada que hacer allí. Cerró la puerta dejando al muchacho solo en la habitación. Comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos tratando de buscar la salida. Ahora podía oír con claridad los alaridos provenientes de las distintas habitaciones, el olor a sexo emanando en el aire. Todo era desagradable y quizás hasta triste en cierta medida. El muchacho finalmente llegó a la entrada donde, la mujer de cabello castaño se encontraba. Parecía bastante sorprendida de verlo allí.

-¿Solo quince minutos? Creo que eso es un record. Ninguno de sus clientes ha sido tan veloz.

-Es que cancelé el servicio.-dijo Blaine con vergüenza.

La muchacha miró a Blaine fijamente como si no creyera lo que estaba diciéndole. Seguramente no son muchas las personas que se disponen a entrar a un prostíbulo y cancelan un servicio.

-¿Fue por alguna razón en especial? ¿Acaso se portó mal contigo?- Preguntó como si fuera un interrogatorio de rutina.

-Oh no. Simplemente quise cancelarlo. Supongo que… esto no es lo mío- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ya veo- Respondió la mujer dudando todavía.- De todas formas no aceptamos devoluciones.

- Puede quedarse con el dinero, disculpe las molestias ocasionadas. Buenas noches.

Abandonó el lugar sin decir más. Con cautela, comenzó a caminar por las calles de la zona roja, buscando alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar. Esta noche había sido totalmente una aventura nueva para él. Había encontrado la delgada línea que separaba el mundo diurno y brillante de Ámsterdam con su pecaminoso mundo nocturno. Aquel lugar donde el vulgar placer y la belleza magnifica se mezclan creando una ciudad más vista como un sueño que como realidad. Pero en ese momento, lo único que quería era despertar de ese sueño y volver a su hotel. Al parecer, el pecado todavía no lo había corrompido y al menos esa noche ya no lo haría. Lo único que Blaine lamentaba era saber que probablemente jamás volvería a ver a ese chico. Aún así, al menos sabía su nombre. Aquel muchacho que lo había seducido y conducido hasta aquella situación, aquel ser irreal, que lo había fascinado completamente hasta el punto de enloquecerlo y arrastrarlo hasta lo desconocido se llamaba Kurt.

Siendo casi las cuatro de la mañana, Blaine finamente pudo encontrar el camino de vuelta hasta su hotel. Esta de más aclarar, que las cosas que encontró en el camino fueron lo suficientemente desagradables como para quitarle cualquier deseo de volver a salir de noche. No sólo el ambiente se tornaba oscuro y peligroso a medida que las horas pasaban, sino que, el escenario se encontraba en un estado deplorable, cargado de actores que ni siquiera podían ponerse de pie o simplemente se revolcaban en el suelo ahogándose sobre su propio vomito. Era terriblemente repulsivo. En fin, no había nada que Blaine pudiera hacer por ellos, y menos aún por sus amigos. Aquí cada quien se encontraba en la suya y hacía lo que quería. Y nada confortaba más a Blaine que encontrarse con la almohada y olvidar todo ese día. Claro, si lograba primero olvidar a ese muchacho.

Abrió las puertas del hotel para encontrar a un hombre completamente calvo durmiendo sobre el mostrador. Seguramente se trataba del guardia de noche el cual, evidentemente no estaba cumpliendo su trabajo. De todas formas, Blaine decidió ignorar al hombre y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Fue cuando llegó al tercer piso que una serie de sonidos extraños comenzaron a hacer eco por todo el hostal. Blaine asomó su cabeza por la baranda para intentar percibir algo. El ruido comenzó a hacerse más y más potente. Podían oírse dos voces armando un alboroto terrible. Una de ellas daba alaridos de dolor mientras la otra respondía a las quejas. Preocupado, Blaine decidió echar un vistazo y comenzó a bajar nuevamente para descubrir de qué se trataba. No tardó en encontrar a los autores de tanto barullo. Unos escalones más abajo, se encontraban frente a él dos muchachos. Uno de ellos que poseía un peinado mohicano, se encontraba tirado en suelo cubierto de moretones y cubierto de sangre en la nariz, completamente inconciente. El otro, de tez clara, cabello castaño y de una altura considerable, sostenía a su compañero con dificultad mientras intentaba subirlo por las escaleras. El muchacho parecía tener lastimaduras más leves que su acompañante pero la situación daba a entender que aquella noche había sido bastante agitada para los muchachos, sobre todo por el detalle de olor a alcohol que adornaba la situación. El muchacho dirigió su mirada Blaine

-¡Oye! ¿Podrías ayudarme? Necesito cargarlo hasta la habitación.- dijo.

Al principio Blaine dudo de ir a ayudar al muchacho, después de todo, quien no iba a desconfiar de dos chicos con un aspecto tan desastroso. Aún así, lamentablemente Blaine nunca fue de los que se niega a asistir a quien lo necesita, con lo cual, no pudo con su genio. Se aproximó al muchacho y tomó a su compañero por el brazo para ayudar a cagarlo.

- ¿Hasta que piso necesitan llegar?- Preguntó Blaine.

-Lamentablemente, el último- dijo el muchacho mirando hacia el techo.

Eso dio a Blaine una idea bastante interesante.

- ¿Por casualidad su habitación es la 704?- Preguntó.

- Sí. - Respondió con una sonrisa el chico.

-Genial, es exactamente a donde me dirijo- dijo Blaine.

- Supongo entonces que hablo con mi compañero de cuarto ¿No es así?

- Eso parece- Contestó Blaine- Mi nombre es Blaine.

-Soy Finn. Y mi compañero en estado lamentable pues… llámalo Puck.

-¿Noche difícil?

-…Algo. Se complicaron un poco las cosas ¿Qué hay de ti? Generalmente los turistas no suelen volver hasta el amanecer.-comentó el muchacho llamado Finn

-Pues… tuve un cambio de planes. De todas formas, mis compañeros deben de estar por ahí.- Contestó Blaine con un poco de rechazo a la idea.

-Es mejor así. A veces la gente aquí no sabe cuándo detenerse.- Respondió Finn.

Un silencio incomodo se produjo entre ambos. Cada tanto, se escuchaban las quejas del muchacho malherido. En eso Blaine decidió preguntarle

-¿Tu eres de aquí?

El chico sonrió y asintió

- ¿Y estas viviendo aquí en este hostel?- Preguntó Blaine un poco curioso.

- Sí, hace un poco más de un año. Igualmente es algo temporal. Puck y yo estamos intentando comprar un departamento. Pero es bastante costoso todo aquí ¿sabes? Sobretodo con esta crisis.

-Me imagino- contestó Blaine.

Llegaron finalmente al último piso. Blaine se encargó de dejar con delicadeza al otro muchacho en el suelo y abrir la puerta. Finn como pudo, intentó arrastrar al chico hasta una de las camas donde lo depositó.

- Ire a mirar si hay algo del botiquín. Por favor trata de despertarlo- Pidió Finn.

Ahora Blaine no sabía que hacer. Como ya habíamos dicho con anterioridad, jamás fue el tipo de persona que le gustaran las fiestas. Es por eso, que en su vida llena de lujos y esplendor, nunca nadie le había pedido que reanimara un muchacho totalmente inconciente, destrozado y probablemente muy ebrio. Con delicadeza, Blaine posó su mano en el hombro del muchacho e intento hablarle.

-Discúlpame, pero creo que deberías despertar- Dijo torpemente.

"¿Creo que deberías despertar?" pensó Blaine sintiéndose un estúpido. Claramente esto no era lo suyo. Intentó moverlo un poco para hacerlo reaccionar y en eso, el muchacho gritó dolorido. Blaine casi se infarta ante el horrible grito que el muchacho pegó. Lo peor fue que, acto seguido, terminó por vomitar dejando así encastrados de porquería los relucientes zapatos de Blaine. Al parecer, este no era su día de ninguna manera. Finn salió del baño con unas vendas, alcohol etílico y un vaso con agua. El vaso simplemente lo arrojó en la cara de su compañero maltrecho

-¡Maldición ya estoy despierto! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- gritó el muchacho furioso

-Simplemente intento sacarte el olor a porquería que tienes encima.-contestó Finn.- Ahora deja que te ayude un poco

El chico Finn se acercó a su compañero y trató de limpiarle un poco las heridas. El problema era que su amigo se quejaba demasiado. Mientras tanto Blaine desde su cama miraba la escena un poco impactado. Al menos tendría una historia bastante interesante para contar en la mañana a sus compañeros.

El chico dio un grito infernal que podría haber despertado a todo el edificio si hubiera querido.

-¡Por el amor de dios Puck, deja de gritar! ¿Acaso quieres que nos echen?- Dijo Finn molesto

- ¡No estaría gritando así si supieras poner una venda decentemente!¡Eres un pésimo enfermero!-Contestó el chico de nombre Puck furioso.

-¡Intenta ir a un hospital la próxima vez! ¡Oh, espera! ¡No puedes!- Contestó Finn

-Vete al diablo, Hudson.

Este era un buen momento para que la tierra tragar a Blaine por completo. De todas formas, se sentía un poco apenado por el muchacho maltrecho. Sinceramente este chico Finn no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo poner una venda. No es que él fuera mejor en materia de enfermería, pero estaba seguro de que esa no era la manera en absoluto.

- Quizás yo podría intentar ayudar- dijo Blaine tratando de calmar el ambiente.

-¿Y quién rayos es éste?- Preguntó el muchacho llamado Puck.

- Su nombre es Blaine, es nuestro nuevo compañero de habitación. Sé amable con él.- Respondió Finn.

-Oh. Bueno, si quieres intentarlo, adelante.- Dijo Puck - Seguramente no puedes hacer más desastre que Finn.

-La próxima vez te dejaré allí tirado. Es lo que debería haber hecho en un principio.- respondió Finn

Blaine, con suma delicadeza, comenzó a colocar las vendas en el cuerpo del muchacho. Finn buscó un trapo viejo en el baño para limpiar el asqueroso vomito del suelo. Blaine intentó no mirar ya que, de ser así, el que terminaría vomitando sería él. Realmente el muchacho Puck estaba destrozado. Si bien Finn había limpiado la sangre de su nariz, era probable que estuviera rota. Los moretones en sus brazos eran gigantescos y, para cubrir todo el daño, seguramente necesitarían muchas más vendas.

-¿Cómo te hiciste eso?-Preguntó Blaine mientras continuaba con su labor.

- A Puck se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pelearse con un tipo y… bueno, era una persona con muchos amigos- Contestó Finn conteniendo una risa irónica.

- Digamos que ese tipo dijo algo que no debía, es todo- Respondió Puck con malhumor.

- De todas formas acostúmbrate. Puck es un problema andante. No será la última vez que lo veas llegar malherido. Sobretodo si está ebrio.

-Anotaré eso- Contestó Blaine. – De todas formas ¿No deberías ir a un hospital? Tu naríz probablemente esté rota…

-Eso no sucederá. Intentaré solucionarlo en la mañana de algún modo.- Respondió Puck.

- Al menos deberían avisar a los dueños que…

- Eso sólo traería problemas- Se adelantó a responder Finn- No les agrada Puck y no es la primera vez que esto sucede. Si los molestamos seguramente nos terminarán echando a la calle.

Blaine ahora entró en la duda ¿Quiénes eran estos extraños personajes? Porque, por los datos que acaba de obtener, no debían de ser muchachos tranquilos. De todas formas, ya estaba acostumbrado al descontrol de sus compañeros. Dos muchachos más que causaran problemas no podrían hacerle daño ¿O sí?

Al cabo de un rato Blaine terminó de colocar los vendajes. Debido a la escasez de material, no pudo terminar de vendar y curar todas las heridas. Sin embargo, al menos el aspecto del muchacho no era tan desastroso como cuando lo encontró por primera vez. El muchacho sin agradecer y sin decir más nada se recostó sobre su cama y terminó por dormirse. Finn se aproximó a la ventana y la abrió para ventilar un poco el olor a peste que adornaba la habitación.

- Perdona su mala actitud, no ha sido un buen día para él- Se disculpó Finn.

-Ya lo creo.- Suspiró Blaine.

Desde la ventana podía observarse toda la ciudad. Las luces de la zona roja, todavía se encontraban encendidas. Eso hizo recordar a Blaine nuevamente a aquel muchacho. Jamás entendería porque se había disgustado tanto cuando le pidió de hablar. Y una parte de él temía saber que no volvería a conocer a una persona con tal encanto como él. Blaine no era de los que se deja impresionar fácil por la gente. No es que hubiera salido con muchos chicos, pero siempre le fue difícil para él encontrar alguien que realmente le gustara. Posiblemente esa era una de las tantas razones por las que había estado con Sebastian. En un principio le había resultado un muchacho lleno de misterio y sobrenatural. Fue luego de conocerlo mejor y descubrir su personalidad que Blaine perdió la pasión por él. Pero este muchacho resultaba completamente distinto a cualquier otro que hubiera visto antes. Tenía una elegancia que jamás había visto en ningun otro chico. No, era incluso más elegante que muchísimas muchachas que había conocido. Irónico, considerando su oficio. Había captado completamente su atención. De vez en cuando, suele pasarnos que encontramos interesante a alguien y es terriblemente necesario conocerlo mejor. Pues eso mismo estaba experimentando Blaine. No entendía por qué ni sabía cómo, pero necesitaba saber más de ese chico.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Finn, llevando nuevamente a la realidad a nuestro joven protagonista.

-Sí. Sólo estaba pensando... Me preguntaba, ¿Tú conoces bien la ciudad, verdad Finn?

- Bastante bien. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- No te tomes a mal mi pregunta pero… ¿Cuánto sabes acerca de la zona roja?

La expresión de Finn cambió al instante. Su sonrisa se borró del rostro y presentó una expresión totalmente seria.

-Lo suficiente. Espera ¿De ahí es de donde vienes?

Las mejillas de Blaine ser ruborizaron un poco ante la pregunta.

-Este… sí ¡Es decir, yo no hice nada! ¡Mis compañeros insistieron en ir!

- Entonces vienes con un grupo.

- Si, somos unos dieciséis. Decidimos pasar nuestro último verano todos juntos. Pero creo que los muchachos se descontrolaron un poco hoy. Supongo que fue una mala idea venir aquí.

- No los culpo. Cualquier extranjero que le guste pasarla bien vendría aquí.

-Cualquier extranjero menos yo. No soy de los que suelen vivir de noche.

- Pareces una persona decente, amigo- Finn hizo una extraña mueca semejante a una sonrisa- Encontrarás con qué entretenerte. Te lo aseguro. Podría sugerirte un par de lugares para que visitaras.

- Eso podría ser de utilidad. ¡Espera! Quería saber… La gente que trabaja allí en la zona roja…

- Sí, es totalmente legal lo que están haciendo. No hay ningún impedimento.

-En realidad mi pregunta era si es algo voluntario.- Dijo Blaine casi en un susurro

- Quién sabe. No hay nadie que los obligue a trabajar allí. Pero no creo que todos estén porque les agrade. Cada quién debe de tener su historia. Yo que tú no lo pensaría demasiado. Solo diré… me parece terriblemente desagradable que existan personas que sientan placer por pagarle alguien para tener relaciones.

Finn parecía bastante serio ante su última declaración. Su rostro se mostraba tieso, como si estuviera reprimiendo alguna especie de furia interna. Blaine contempló al muchacho y por primera vez, desde que llegó a Ámsterdam, se sintió alivio.

- Me alegra saber que somos dos los que piensan eso- respondió finalmente- Tú también eres una persona decente, Finn.

- Es lo que intento ser- Suspiró el muchacho.- Oye, si no te molesta, voy a echarme a dormir, estoy muerto. En la mañana te daré un par de lugares para recorrer.

- Descuida, yo también estoy algo exhausto.

-Buenas noches Blaine- Finalizó Finn la conversación con un bostezo

Blaine apagó la luz y ambos muchachos se recostaron sobre sus respectivas camas. Aquel día había sido totalmente agotador. Llegar al hostel, acomodar el desastre de sus compañeros, salir, emborracharse, ir a un burdel, aquel muchacho del prostíbulo llamado kurt, la pelea, dejar el lugar, llegar de nuevo al hostel, Finn y Puck. Demasiadas cosas para un solo día. No podía decir que la había pasado bien aquel día. Pero tampoco podía decirse que había sido malo. Había un sabor raro con respecto a esa noche. Quizás, en un futuro, podría a Blaine servirle como una enseñanza. No todo es lo que parece, sobretodo en la ciudad de las dos caras. Lo que debería ser bello, se vuelve vulgar. Lo vulgar se hace bello. El día y la noche dividen dos mundos totalmente paralelos. Y Blaine Anderson se encuentra entre la línea que separa esos dos mundos. ¿Quién sería ese muchacho? ¿Lo volvería a ver? ¿Por qué un chico como aquel ejerce un oficio como ese? Tantas preguntas y posiblemente jamás una respuesta. Con un nombre y un rostro en una ciudad tan grande, mucho no se puede hacer. De todas formas, el sueño iba apoderándose de cada parte del cuerpo de Blaine. Estaba cansado, terriblemente cansado. Ahora sólo quería alejarse de todo el barullo y descansar.

A eso de las siete de la mañana, el sonido de la puerta despertó a Blaine, abrió los ojos para encontrar a Sebastian entrando a la habitación. El muchacho sonrió al ver a Blaine en su cama e hizo una señal para que guardara silencio. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y corrió al baño. Lo hubiera regañado por haberse escapado con un desconocido, pero en ese momento estaba muy cansado. Blaine volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Proximo capitulo: "Ladrón de Bicicletas"<strong>


	3. Ladron de Bicicletas

**Hola pueblo! De nuevo perdonen mi retraso. Quería actualizar el día del Klaineversary pero por razones de fuerza mayor no pude. Si me demoro no es porque no vaya a continuarlo, es porque estoy bastante ajustada con la facultad. Por suerte entré finalmente a la escuela de cine que quería (fue como mi NYADA personal) y ahora voy a estudiar para guionista así que espero mejorar con mi escritura próximamente :D espero les guste. Para terminar solo quiero mencionar que los lugares mencionados son reales así que si quieren búsquenlos en internet para hacerse una idea :3**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 3: Ladrón de Bicicletas<span>.**

Abrir los ojos y encontrar el rostro de una persona, cuya presencia no es grata, tan cerca tuyo no es la mejor forma de empezar el día. Así fue como Blaine al despertar encontró el rostro de Sebastian, con aquella sonrisa cínica y deslumbrante iluminando su mañana. Suspiró con fastidio. Ahora le tocaba la parte donde debía darle un sermón que él ignoraría. Pero Blaine estaba acostumbrado a jugar el papel de su niñera.

-Te ves adorable cuando duermes- Dijo Sebastian

- ¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Blaine ignorando el comentario

- Son las doce, hora de almorzar- respondió Sebastian.

- Solo has dormido cinco horas

-¿Qué puedo decirte? El sexo me revitaliza.- respondió Sebastian a modo de broma.

-Algún día te sucederá algo malo y no me haré responsable por ti- lo regañó Blaine.

- Se llama vivir la vida. Algo de lo cual deberías aprender un poco, Anderson. Sin embargo considero muy halagador que te preocupes por mí. Quizás para la próxima no necesite salir del cuarto para conseguir algo de acción.

Blaine ni se molestó en contestarle. No iba a caer en ese truco. Intentó sentarse sobre la cama. Miró a un costado y encontró las camas de sus vecinos totalmente vacías.

- Al parecer tuviste tiempo suficiente ayer para conocer a nuestros vecinos- dijo Sebastian mientras enseñaba un papel.- Aquel muchacho alto con cara de bobo dejó una nota para ti y se marchó hace un rato. Me tomé la libertad de echar un vistazo.

Blaine bufó. Era típico de Sebastian meterse donde no lo llaman y revisar las cosas de los demás. Se lo arrebató de la mano de una forma violenta lo que llevo al otro muchacho a sonreír lleno de satisfacción.

-Bien, dado que ya estoy listo, iré almorzar. Te veo abajo. No te tardes demasiado- dijo el muchacho de ojos claros aproximándose a la puerta.

- Sebastian- Lo detuvo Blaine justo antes de salir. Sabía que no era su problema, pero una parte de él no podía evitar sentir que debía cuidarlo- Dime… Dime que te has cuidado.

Sebastian se dio vuelta para ver a Blaine. Se quedo unos minutos frente a él sonriendo y se aproximó nuevamente al muchacho. Sin que Blaine pudiera anticiparlo o siquiera imaginárselo, el chico ya le había dado un rápido y fugaz beso en los labios dejándolo totalmente shockeado.

- ¿Por quien me tomas Blaine? Soy impulsivo, pero no estúpido.- Dijo enseñando su blanca sonrisa el muchacho.

Dicho esto el muchacho se marchó dejando a Blaine totalmente pasmado. ¿Por qué siempre terminaba formando parte de los juegos de Sebastian? Se sentía bastante tonto por haber pensado que debía preocuparse por él. Por supuesto que no. O quizás, no se estaba preocupando lo suficiente. Para ese chico todo era una gran broma y jamás involucraba sus sentimientos. De todas formas, a pesar de lo peligroso que resultara ser, en el fondo todavía sentía estima por él. Y no podía negar que le intrigaba mucho el misterio que Sebastian presentaba. Nunca sabía qué esperar de él. En este caso, que lo besara jamás fue una idea que se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza. De todas formas, no significaba nada.

Blaine miró el papel que le había arrebatado. Estaba doblado así que lo abrió. En una horrible letra estaba escrito un claro mensaje para Blaine:

"_Tuvimos un percance así que debimos irnos. Lo siento. Dije que te ayudaría a encontrar algo que hacer así que, si quieres hacer algo hoy, te recomiendo que alquiles una bicicleta. Te dejaré la dirección de un lugar y un sendero que he preparado personalmente para ti. Di que vienes de parte de Finn. Disfruta tu paseo"_

Dentro del papel, Blaine encontró una tarjeta con el nombre de un local de bicicletas junto a otro minúsculo papel, que se encontraba doblado varias veces. Blaine lo desplegó para descubrir adentro un mapa con una ruta marcada. Finn incluso se había molestado por colocar un punto de partida y otro de llegada. Al parecer, la tarde de Blaine ya estaba cubierta. Dejó el papel a un lado mientras buscaba qué ponerse. Decidió colocarse una bermuda y una remera gris, debajo de un cardigan de un tono más claro a rayas azules. Guardó en su bolsillo trasero todos sus papeles y se dispuso a bajar a almorzar. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió al bar. No fue difícil encontrar a sus compañeros, después de todo, eran el único grupo lo suficientemente numeroso como para distinguirlos. Tomó lugar en la punta de la mesa junto a Nick y pidió algo para comer. Tardó unos segundos en descifrar de lo que sus compañeros estaban hablando y, claramente, no fue grata la sorpresa.

- Apenas si tengo recuerdos de anoche- comentó Trent- Solo sé que estar con esa chica fue como tocar el cielo. Fue realmente increíble.

-Ciertamente. Jeff se lució encontrando ese lugar- Lo halagó Nick

-Insisto muchachos, para la próxima vez deben pensar muy bien donde invertir su dinero- Decía Jeff con satisfacción- En lo que respecta a nosotros, fue una noche increíble.

- Lo dices porque no has visto el departamento del tipo con el que me escapé.- Sonrió Sebastian- Aquí en Ámsterdam saben pasársela muy bien.

-Bueno, pero creo que ninguno aquí estaba buscando un hombre con quien pasar la noche- Intervino Jason.

- No es del todo cierto- Intervino Nick mirando a Blaine.- Alguien estuvo muy ocupado anoche mirando el escaparate.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Blaine. Lo que temía estaba ocurriendo. Ahora sus compañeros esperaban que el compartiera su asombrosa aventura sexual de la noche anterior. Era una pena que nada de eso hubiera sucedido.

- ¡Es verdad! Dejamos a Blaine solo en la recepción. – Comentó Jeff

- ¿Y? ¿Qué pasó Blaine? – Preguntó Nick divertidísimo.

- Sí. Me gustaría saberlo- Agregó Sebastian mirando a Blaine con curiosidad.

Tomó aire antes de responder. Miró a sus compañeros con seriedad y contestó.

- Nada. Es decir, si contraté al muchacho pero luego decidí que era una mala idea y me fui.

Los quince muchachos miraron a su compañero, totalmente perplejos. Como si realmente no pudieran creer lo que Blaine había hecho.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Blaine a la defensiva.

- Es una broma ¿verdad?- Preguntó David

- Estas diciendo que pagaste, ibas a hacerlo ¿y luego te retractaste?- Dijo Nick intentando contener la risa.

- Imagino que te devolvieron tu dinero- Dijo Jeff.

Blaine encogió los hombros dándole a sus compañeros la respuesta. Instantáneamente las carcajadas resonaron por todo el bar, llamando la atención de los pocos clientes que se encontraban allí. El muchacho simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Es decir, cualquier persona, como era el caso de sus compañeros, podría ver lo que él había hecho como algo totalmente estúpido. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de su decisión. Si bien había perdida una buena suma de dinero anoche, no haber aprovecho el servicio de ese chico era para él lo correcto. Y no había forma, por más fastidiosa y humillante fuera la situación, de que nadie lo convenciera de lo contrario.

-Ríanse de lo que quieran. No me importa. No iba abusar de una persona - Contestó Blaine con seriedad.

- Oh por favor- Dijo Sebastian entre risas- ¿Abusar? El chico estaba brindándote un servicio.

- No era algo que quisiera hacer. Seguramente no tiene opción.- alegó Blaine

- No seas tan moralista, por dios- bufó Sebastian

- Además, nadie lo obliga a estar allí. Recuerda, aquí en Ámsterdam todo es legal.- Dijo Nick

- Y digamos que ese tipo de mercado es bastante costoso aquí. Dudo que la esté pasando mal – dijo Trent casi en un susurro.

- ¡Que sea legal no significa que esté bien!- Contestó Blaine enojado.

- Siempre tan idealista- Comentó Sebastian.

- Solo creemos que deberías relajarte un poco y divertirte- Dijo Jason

- Lamento que no comparta su idea de diversión- Dijo Blaine ya totalmente malhumorado.

- Simplemente te lo estas tomando demasiado a pecho. Además, es solo un muchacho. No es nada importante- Agregó David.

Instantáneamente Blaine se paró con brusquedad dejando sorprendidos a sus compañeros.

- ¿Saben que? Pueden irse todos al diablo. Me tienen harto

No miró atrás al momento de marcharse. Dejó su almuerzo y a sus compañeros sentados en el bar y salió cerrando con fuerza la puerta del bar. Ahora solo quería estar solo. No comprendía como sus compañeros podían tener una idea así. Para Blaine ese chico no había sido en absoluto un muchacho más. Lo cual era raro pues, ni siquiera lo conocía. Pero algo de ese chico había dejado un sabor extraño en comparación a cualquier chico que hubiera conocido antes. Le molestaba que para sus compañeros aquellas personas con las que la otra noche se habían acostado, fueran solamente un pasatiempo de momento. Le costaba creer que la gente pudiera ver así a otras personas. Pero no podía hacer nada el respecto. Solo alejarse de aquellos comentarios. Blaine recordó entonces el papel que le había dado Finn y decidió que sería una buena idea tomar su consejo e ir a pasear un poco.

El lugar quedaba a unas veinte cuadras del hotel, no muy lejos, cerca del canal Singel. Al parecer, el local, de nombre "Orange Bike" parecía ser de buena reputación puesto que había una cantidad importante de turistas rentando bicicletas. Blaine tuvo que esperar al menos unos quince minutos hasta que finalmente un muchacho de rasgos asiáticos decidió atenderlo

- Bonjour mesieur ¿Qu'est-ce que vous voudriez?- dijo el muchacho con un extraño acento.

- ¿Disculpas?- Preguntó Blaine completamente confundido.

-¡Oh! Eres americano.- Dijo el muchacho golpeándose la cabeza- Disculpa. Ya sabes, con tantos turistas a uno se le olvida ya en qué idioma hablar.

- No te preocupes- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

- Mi nombre es Mike y estoy aquí para servirte. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Oh estem… vengo de parte de Finn. Me dijo que…

-¡Entonces tú eres Blaine! Si. Él me dijo que vendrías a buscar una bicicleta. Descuida, tengo una reservada para ti. Dijo que iría por su cuenta así que solo necesitaré ver tu carnet de identidad y que pagues 3 euros para el seguro contra robos.

- Wow. No sabía nada de esto. No se hubiera tomado esa molestia- Dijo Blaine bastante sorprendido por la noticia.

- No tienes que preocuparte. Conozco a Finn, de hecho, el me ayudó a conseguir este puesto así que digamos que se la debo. Me habló un poco sobre ti. Debes de haberle caído muy bien ya que Finn solo se toma estas molestias con sus amigos. Dijo que eras un muchacho muy decente.

- Me lo dicen bastante seguido- dijo Blaine con un poco de vergüenza.

Mike se plantó frente a Blaine y comenzó a examinarlo de arriba abajo con curiosidad dejando al chico totalmente paralizado. Acto seguido sacó una bicicleta de entre tantas y se dirigió nuevamente a Blaine.

- Finn dijo que no eras muy alto. Pero creo que no aclaró qué tanto.- dijo Mike pensativo- Intenta ver si puedes montarte en esta bicicleta. Yo te ayudo.

El muchacho miró con desconfianza. Parecía quedarle bastante alta. Sin embargo se subió a ella e intentó andar. Definitivamente fue una mala idea ya que, para empezar, hacía bastante tiempo Blaine no se montaba en una bicicleta y, segundo, se encontraba todavía dentro de la tienda. Claramente esos dos detalles dieron lugar a que, en el momento en el que Blaine intentaba avanzar, llevara puestas consigo al menos unas diez bicicletas que cayeron dejando el lugar hecho un caos. Seguramente, de no haber sido por la agilidad de Mike, Blaine también hubiera sufrido el daño. Por suerte lo sostuvo antes de que su bicicleta se diera vuelta y cayera contra el suelo. Los clientes que todavía permanecían allí miraron la escena, estupefactos y bastante asustados. Blaine solamente quería que la tierra lo tragara.

- La próxima creo que mejor lo intentamos afuera ¿Qué me dices?- Dijo Mike intentando contener la risa.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Blaine.

-No te preocupes.

Blaine se adelantó a salir cuanto antes del lugar mientras Mike se dedicó a conseguir una bicicleta más pequeña. Afortunadamente encontró una pequeña azul que iba muy bien para él. Esta vez no fue tan desastroso. Podía mantenerse en equilibrio y no parecía causar peligro a los demás peatones. Se dirigió a la caja registradora junto con Mike para poder pagar el seguro. Una vez listo todo el papeleo se dispuso a salir. Se despidió de Mike y acercó su bicicleta a la bicisenda. Una vez allí desplegó el mapa que Finn le había preparado para poder comenzar su viaje. Luego de inspeccionar el recorrido, no le quedó más opción que comenzar a pedalear. De esa forma, el viaje en bicicleta a través de Ámsterdam comenzó para Blaine de una forma placentera. Al cabo de unos minutos ya sentía que podía dominar por completo la bicicleta. Para su suerte no había tantas personas circulando, así que, podía moverse con tranquilidad. Daba una increíble sensación el poder estar un poco a solas, consigo mismo recorriendo la ciudad. Nada de compañeros estorbando. Nada de prostitutas, alcohol o cigarrillos. Solo él y la hermosa ciudad de Ámsterdam. Le recordaba entonces porque había querido hacer este viaje. Blaine se preguntaba por qué las cosas no podían ser así ¿Acaso no era divertido para sus compañeros poder estar un rato recorriendo el lugar? ¿Era necesario terminar ebrios y en camas ajenas? Podía darse cuenta que era bastante distinto en ese sentido a muchos chicos de su edad. Si bien le divertía salir por la noche con sus amigos, una salida de este estilo le resultaba muchísimo más agradable. ¿Y como no? Es decir, la arquitectura, la gente, todo era completamente distinto a su país. Las casas en su mayoría eran bajas y se extendía a largo. Eran, prácticamente edificios acostados. No solo eso permitía una vista mas limpia del cielo, sino que, los canales que rodeaban la ciudad daban un estilo romántico al lugar. Era casi como una Venecia.

Blaine recordó que el mapa le indicaba doblar hacia la izquierda, así que, volvió a la realidad y viró su bicicleta. Siguió de largo unos cincuenta metros hasta encontrar un puente que cruzaba uno de los canales. Simplemente hermoso. Siguió el camino indicado doblando cada tanto hacia la izquierda o a la derecha, dependiendo de las calles. Luego de pasar por la Plaza Dam y el Palacio Real, Blaine comenzó a comprender que no sólo se trataba de un paseo en bicicleta. Finn estaba tratando de enseñar un poco de la ciudad. Era una forma bastante indirecta de recomendarle lugares que ver en el futuro. Bastante efectiva debía admitir Blaine ya que mientras paseaba consideró bajar un par de veces a ver algunos lugares.

Finalmente luego de haber estado pedaleando por al menos una hora, su estomago comenzó a exigirle que lo alimentara. Por supuesto, había dejado el lugar sin haber terminado su almuerzo y ni siquiera había desayunado. Busco entonces algún lugar en la calle donde pudiera comprar algo. Encontró para su suerte un pequeño puesto en medio de la calle. Dejó la bicicleta a un costado y se acercó al vendedor para pedir algo de comer. Se decidió por probar los arenques, después de todo, debía empezar a inspeccionar un poco la gastronomía de la zona. No era tan rico como esperaba, siendo el pescado una de sus comidas menos predilectas, pero aún así ya no sentía hambre. Fue antes de dar su último bocado que Blaine divisó algo que, cambiaría drásticamente el ritmo de su tarde. A unos veinte metros, saliendo de un almacén, un chico muy familiar, de cabello castaño y ojos claros se encontraba cargando una bolsa con frutas. Se trataba nada más ni nada menos que del muchacho del prostíbulo. Blaine se atragantó con la comida, debiendo así golpearse bien fuerte el pecho para no terminar asfixiado. ¿Realmente estaba pasando? ¿Era el destino o sólo coincidencia? No importaba. A una distancia minúscula de él se encontraba el muchacho con el que casi tuvo relaciones la otra noche. No sólo eso, era también el chico que había impactado a Blaine de forma tal que, en ese momento, ningún hombre sobre la tierra le hubiera parecido más atractivo que ese espécimen. El corazón de Blaine comenzó a latir rápido. Estaba pasando. La vida quería que se volviera a cruzar con ese chico, el cual había esperado no volver a ver jamás.

Un detalle que no había que dejar escapar sobre Blaine, es que, si bien no era religioso, era muy creyente de esas cosas llamadas señales o signos. Esta era precisamente una señal. Y aquella señal le indicaba, que debía acercarse a hablar con ese chico. Fue por eso, que sintió el impulso de hacer una gran estupidez: Acercársele.

- ¡Kurt!-Gritó Blaine mientras se aproximaba al muchacho. Pues claro, no había olvidado su nombre.

El chico giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de Blaine. No podría decirse que estaba alegre de verlo. Más bien parecía horrorizado. No fue de extrañar que volteara nuevamente y comenzará a caminar a toda velocidad. Tampoco fue de extrañar que Blaine intentara perseguirlo.

-¡Espera!¡ Solo quiero hablar!- Le gritó acelerando el paso para intentar detenerlo.

Tarde. Kurt se encontraba corriendo, intentando alejarse de Blaine. Fue en eso que recordó que todavía tenía su bicicleta. Ágilmente, corrió hasta donde estaba y se subió a toda velocidad. Acto seguido, una ridícula escena de persecución se dio lugar en las calles de la ciudad de Ámsterdam. Blaine vio a Kurt voltearse para comprobar que todavía su persecutor lo estaba siguiendo. Parecía que al encontrarlo sobre una bicicleta aterrorizó más al muchacho haciendo que acelerara la velocidad de sus delgadas piernas. Daba la sensación de que ver a una gacela corriendo aterrorizada de que un león se la comiera. Comenzó entonces a pensar Blaine que, para los ojos del muchacho, él no pasaba de ser un loco siguiéndolo con una bicicleta. No se encontraba a más de diez metros de Kurt cuando lo vio golpear a un ciclista para arrebatarle la bicicleta. Ahora el juego se ponía más divertido ya que en ese momento había un sujeto en el suelo tirado, insultando en holandés, mientras que el ladrón de su bicicleta era perseguido por él. Casi parecía un chiste. Ocasionalmente, Kurt doblaba las calles intentando perder de vista a Blaine quien parecía no rendirse. El corazón estaba por escapársele por la boca y sus piernas ya se movían por inercia. La gente los miraba pasar y no entendía qué estaba sucediendo. De hecho, él mismo ya no comprendía por qué rayos se había metido en esto y por qué estaba persiguiéndolo. Solo sabía que tenía que continuar sin importar qué. En eso, Kurt dobló a derecha por un callejón. Blaine lo imitó y se encontró con una bajada de escaleras sumamente empinada. Kurt se lanzó con destreza total hacia abajo. Era un suicidio. Si bien podía moverse muy bien con la bicicleta, no había forma de que sobreviviera a la caída. Alguien que vivía en Ámsterdam como Kurt, no sólo tenía ventaja sobre el terreno, sino que, estaban muchísimo más acostumbrados a utilizar las bicicletas. La solución más practica para Blaine fue bajarse se su bicicleta y correr escalera abajo con ella lo más a prisa que pudo para llegar nuevamente a la bicisenda. Lo hizo, pero a costa de perder mucho tiempo de ventaja. Subió lo más pronto que pudo y comenzó a andar de nuevo siguiendo por toda la calle al muchacho. Era sólo la fuerza de voluntad lo que mantenía a Blaine en movimiento. Si hubiera sido por él, se hubiera detenido hacía ya varias calles a descansar. No podía más. No sentía su cuerpo y, para aquel momento, era imposible ya alcanzar al chico. Pero no quería rendirse. Ni siquiera sabía qué esperaba decirle si lo alcanzaba. Solo sabía que necesitaba hablarle. O al menos disculparse o… algo. Kurt volvió a doblar, esta vez a la izquierda, para perderse en otro callejón. Blaine intentó seguirlo pero no pudo evitar chocar con un cubo de basura, cayendo así derrotado contra el suelo.

Para el momento en el que se puso de pie, el muchacho había desaparecido. Fue bastante decepcionante darse cuenta que había creado todo un disturbio social alrededor de unas treinta manzanas sin haber logrado su objetivo. De todas formas, quizás era lo mejor. No le habría extrañado que ese chico quisiera en ese momento una orden de restricción para él. Ahora sí podía sentirse como un completo imbecil. ¿¡Por que diablos se había molestado en perseguirlo?Y casi tan deprisa como la pregunta se formulo la respuesta apareció. No era solo un capricho. Se trataba de algo más fuerte. Al parecer, estaba interesado en aquel muchacho. Algo le provocaba querer saber de la vida de ese individuo. Sí, el moralista Blaine Anderson estaba interesando en un muchacho que trabaja en un prostíbulo. Ahora sí sus padres estarían convencidos de que enviarlo con un psicólogo sería una buena idea.

El muchacho revisó su pierna para comprobar que tenía un enorme raspón en

ella. Revisó su bicicleta que, a diferencia de él para su fortuna, estaba en una pieza. Miró hacia delante para comprobar que el muchacho ya no estaba más allí cuando vio a unos siete metros de él una bolsa tirada en el suelo. Se acercó para comprobar que se trataba de la misma bolsa cargada de frutas que Kurt había estado llevando consigo durante todo el camino. Seguramente no estaban en tan buen estado como cuando las compró pero por lo menos seguían siendo comestibles. Por un momento Blaine sintió nuevamente que esto se trataba de otra señal. Es decir, podía intentar devolverle la bolsa y con eso, conseguir una buena excusa para ir a buscarlo. Aún así, en ese momento no podría encontrar al muchacho. Solo quedaba una opción para poder localizarlo, ya que, no se le ocurría otro lugar para hallarlo. El problema es que esa posibilidad era peligrosa y quizás la más descabellada que se le habría ocurrido hasta ahora: volver al prostíbulo. Sería extraño volver al lugar del cual había prácticamente huido la noche anterior. Pero si realmente quería encontrarlo, no había otra solución. Ahora, de todas formas, debía devolver la bicicleta. Después de todo no faltaba mucho para que el sol comenzara a caer. Tomó la bolsa y la bicicleta y comenzó a caminar nuevamente por las calles de Ámsterdam, intentando encontrarse a sí mismo.

A esos de las siete Blaine volvió a hotel luego de devolver su bicicleta. Para su suerte no se cruzó con ninguno de sus compañeros así que, no se vio forzado a dar ninguna explicación. Subió a su habitación esperando encontrar allí a Finn para agradecerle por el paseo pero no lo encontró. En lugar de eso, vio una nota encima de su cama. Esta vez era de Sebastian.

"_Iremos con los muchachos a una discoteca esta noche. Si te apetece venir, busca un lugar llamado 'De grot'_

_PD: Por si no lo sabías, significa 'la cueva.'_

_Con Amor: Sebastian"_

Lamentablemente, los planes de Blaine esa noche eran totalmente distintos. En seguida se dirigió al baño donde intentó curar sus raspones y se colocó unos jeans oscuros ajustados para cubrir la evidencia. Se acomodó el cabello con gel y se colocó un poco de colonia para estar presentable. Algo en su estómago se estaba revolviendo y le daba una sensación horrible. Lo que no entendía era por qué estaba tan nervioso. Solo tenía que devolverle la bolsa para buscar una excusa para hablar. Quizás podía influenciar el hecho de que, lo había estado correteando por toda la ciudad y que de seguro no querría saber nada con él luego de lo sucedido la noche anterior sumado a lo de aquel día. Pero si había algo que podía atribuírsele a Blaine, es que no era de los que renunciaban cuando quería algo. De esa forma, nuestro protagonista se preparó para salir en busca de su chico misterioso en el corazón de la zona roja.

A eso de las diez- y luego de cenar- Blaine llegó finalmente a la zona roja. Tardó alrededor de una hora en encontrar el lugar pero, sin lugar a dudas, pudo divisar las llamativas luces rosas y el cartel con el nombre. Miró los escaparates en busca del muchacho pero no encontró señales de este por ningún lado. Sin embargo, pudo reconocer a algunas de las chicas que había visto la otra noche. Allí mismo se encontraba la dupla de la rubia y la chica de cabello negro en el escaparate de mayor tamaño. También pudo reconocer a la rubia de cabello corto y la chica de cabello castaño, que se habían llevado a Nick y a Jeff consigo. La chica de cabello castaño, quien se encontraba donde había visto por primera vez a Kurt, se asomó a la vitrina al ver a Blaine y sonrió casi luego de haberlo visto. Al parecer lo había reconocido también- lo cual era llamativo, considerando la cantidad de hombres que debía haber visto el día anterior-. La muchacha golpeó la vitrina para hacerle señales a Blaine y este se acercó. Parecía querer decirle algo, pero no podía escucharse absolutamente nada de lo que su voz decía. Finalmente la chica se resigno e hizo señas para que el muchacho entrara. Se planteó por unos instantes la posibilidad de huir despavorido y olvidarse de toda esa idea. Pero considerando que ya lo habían visto, sería una mala idea dar marcha atrás. Entró al local y se encontró nuevamente con la misma mujer que lo había atendido la otra noche detrás del mostrador.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas?- Preguntó con el mismo desinterés que la noche anterior. Al parecer, no lo había reconocido.

Era una buena pregunta. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba específicamente? Devolver la bolsa sí. ¿Pero que más? Que planeaba conseguir. Sinceramente, no tenía ni la más remota idea. Solo sabía que necesitaba ver a ese chico.

- Kurt… El chico que… ¿Se encontraría…?- Comenzó a balbucear Blaine.

- Está con un cliente ahora mismo. –Respondió la mujer secamente.

-Es que… venía a devolverle esto.-Dijo levantando la bolsa.

- Déjamelo a mí y yo se te lo daré por ti.

-Preferiría dárselo en persona- Pidió Blaine con suavidad.

La mujer miró a Blaine detenidamente con mala cara. Acto seguido se aproximó a él.

- Escucha, este no es un lugar para divertirse. Esto es negocio ¿De acuerdo? Así que si no quieres pagar por servicio te recomiendo que te largues- Lo retó la mujer

En ese mismo momento, la chica de cabello castaño salió de la puerta que daba a la vitrina y apareció detrás del mostrador.

- Puede entregarle eso cuando Kurt terminé con su cliente ¿No es verdad Shelby?- Dijo la chica.

- No te autoricé para que salieras del escaparate. Y sabes muy bien que aquí no recibimos paquetes. – Le respondió la mujer bastante malhumorada.

Blaine miró a las dos mujeres desconcertado mientras ambas comenzaban a hablar en lo que seguramente era holandes. Sinceramente no podía comprender nada. Solamente podía ver a la mujer más grande hablando en un tono fuerte mientras la chica del escaparate le respondía casi todos sus comentarios. Finalmente la mayor suspiró y volteó a ver a Blaine.

-Bien. Tú ganas. Ahora iré a avisarle.- Respondió resignada- Pero tú no le quites los ojos de encima. ¿Me oíste bien?- le dijo al a chica.- Y necesito que alguien me remplace mientras no estoy.

- No te preocupes Shelby.- respondió la chica sonriendo satisfecha.

La mujer salió del mostrador y comenzó a subir las escaleras dejando a Blaine solo con la otra chica. Se encontraba vistiendo un conjunto rojo que le quedaba muy bien para su cuerpo pequeño, pero honestamente ponía incomodo a Blaine. Luego de mirarlo un segundo pareció darse cuenta de ese detalle y se colocó una bata casi transparente encima de su cuerpo, pretendiendo que la cubriera un poco más. Fue luego de unos segundos que ella decidió hablarle a Blaine

- ¿Eres tu el "acosador lunático"?- Preguntó ella bastante divertida

Al parecer no se había equivocado con respecto a la opinión que el chico Kurt tenía sobre él.

- Creo que dadas las circunstancias es un buen término para denominarme- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa irónica.

- Bueno. Si te sirve de consuelo ayer eras "aquel idiota"- Dijo la chica intentando contener la risa.

- No veo como me puede servir eso de consuelo.- Respondió Blaine pensativo- Supongo que es bueno tener al menos una reputación.

- Que Kurt recuerde a sus clientes es casi imposible. Considéralo un merito.

-¿Tiene… tiene mucha clientela?- Preguntó Blaine con timidez.

¿Cómo tenía el coraje para preguntar eso? Ni él mismo podía comprenderlo. Quizás la categoría "idiota" si le sentaba bien.

- Bueno… no es muy común que un chico haga ese tipo de servicio con otros hombres. Pero sí, frecuenta un par de personas. De todas formas creo que tiene toda la clientela que puede aguantar en una noche si es que entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Vergüenza era lo mínimo que Blaine sentía en ese momento. Su cara prácticamente estaba ardiendo y no había forma de disimularlo. La chica simplemente estalló de la risa al ver al muchacho en esas condiciones.

- Ahora entiendo por qué Kurt se la agarró contigo. ¡Eres super divertido!- respondió ella.

Una puerta se abrió y un hombre salió de ella despidiéndose y salió del local. Por la misma puerta que había salido el hombre, se asomó una chica robusta de tez oscura con todo el maquilla corrido.

- ¿Por qué tanto barullo?- Preguntó

- ¡Cedes! ¡Es él! ¡El "idiota"!-Dijo la chica señalando a Blaine.

Parecía bastante curioso que un grupo de chicas lo conocieran por aquel nombre. La muchacha morena sonrió al verlo y se aproximó hasta donde estaban ellos. Al parecer no había notado que uno de sus pechos se escapaba por su sostén hasta que la otra chica le hizo señas. Inmediatamente se acomodo.

-Lamento eso. – Se disculpó la chica robusta- Mi nombre es Mercedes pero puedes decirme Cedes, cariño.

- Si. Tampoco me presenté- interrumpió la otra.- Soy Rachel. Por cierto. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Ya que creo que no es muy lindo llamarte "idiota" o "Acosador "¿Verdad?

Sí. Blaine estaba entablando una conversación con un par de prostitutas de una forma bastante "normal" para lo que ameritaba la circunstancia. Y no se sentía particularmente incomodo por más extraño que pareciera. De hecho, quizás estaba llevando todo de una forma bastante natural.

- Mi nombre es Blaine.-Se presentó.

-Con que Blaine ¿eh? Y Dime, ¿eres americano? Lo digo por tu acento.- Señaló la chica de nombre Mercedes.

-Si. ¿Ustedes son de aquí?- Preguntó él.

- Yo sí. Pero Rachel es de Alemania. Llegó aquí hace un par de años. Un poco antes quizás de que Kurt empezará a trabajar aquí.

-Oh- Respondió Blaine. En realidad no sabía muy bien que decir.

De repente las chicas se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron.

-¿Has venido solo para devolver esas cosas?- Preguntó Rachel.

- En realidad… me gustaría hablar con él, si es que pudiera hacerlo. –Contestó Blaine

- Con lo lindo que eres, seguramente. – Murmuró Mercedes- ¿Solo te gustan los chicos o también te atraen las mujeres?

-Definitivamente soy gay- Contestó Blaine sonriendo.

- Qué lastima- Contestó Mercedes.

- Y dime ¿Qué pretendes con Kurt?- Preguntó Rachel

No había pensado en ello. De todas formas, no había tiempo para responder. En ese mismo instante la mujer del mostrador bajó por las escaleras esta vez acompañada del muchacho. El corazón de Blaine comenzó a latir con bastante fuerza al verlo nuevamente usando esta vez solo un pequeño boxer rayado bien ajustado. El muchacho miró a Blaine y un destello lleno de rabia apareció en sus ojos. Eso de seguro no eran buenas noticias. La mujer miró a Kurt con mala cara

- cinco minutos- dijo la mujer antes de volver a subir.

Kurt se paró frente a Blaine y lo miró casi con odio. Le arrebató la bolsa de las manos de mala manera y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Me puedes decir que demonios sucede contigo?

- Yo…

- No solo te bastó todo lo que hiciste anoche sino que, también quisiste acosarme y seguirme por media ciudad. Y ahora vienes aquí a causarme problemas en el trabajo-¡¿Acaso eres un demente? ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

- Lo siento no quería dar esa impresión es solo que… quería hablar contigo.

-Ya te lo dije. No me interesa hablar contigo. No me interesa que me pagues por hablar conmigo ¡Déjame en paz!

- Vamos Kurt, estas siendo un poco duro con el chico- lo retó Mercedes.

- Además se molestó en traer tus frutas- Alegó Rachel.

- ¡¿Y a ustedes quien las mandó a intervenir?- Las regañó el chico.

- Por favor no te enojes con ellas.- Pidió Blaine- Escucha. Lamento realmente si te asusté o algo. No era mi intención. Y sé que sonará totalmente extraño y pienses que estoy loco y quizás quieras golpearme en la cabeza por decirlo. Pero hay algo que tienes que realmente me hace querer volver aquí y hablar contigo. No puedo entender de qué se trata pero quisiera que me permitieras al menos, hablar o… disculparme si hice algo que te hiciera enojar anoche.

El muchacho miró a Blaine con seriedad y casi con desagrado. Por el contrario sus amigas parecían fascinadas por cada comentario que Blaine hacía.

- Estoy trabajando. No tengo tiempo para…

- Esperaré. Estoy de vacaciones aquí así que no tengo nada que hacer.-

Kurt parecía estar dudando sobre si acceder o decirle que se largara. Pero Rachel y Mercedes parecían tan interesadas en que la respuesta sea positiva que no tuvo más remedio que suspirar y aceptar de mala gana.

- Trabajo hasta las seis de la mañana. Si puedes esperar ese tiempo hablaré contigo. Esos son mis términos. Tómalo o déjalo.- Contestó esquivando a Blaine con la mirada.

- Descuida. Estaré aquí. Lo prometo.- Respondió Blaine radiante.

- Eso temía- Respondió Kurt- Eres verdaderamente pesado.

Acto seguido entregó la bolsa a Rachel y se dispuso a subir las escaleras. Fue para sorpresa de Blaine que a la mitad de las escaleras el muchacho se las había ingeniado para quitarse su única prenda, dejando ver su trasero mientras desaparecía en el piso inferior. Nadie podía discutirle que la situación en la que se encontraba en ese entonces era rarísima, confusa y casi increíble. Pero parecía estar acostumbrándose a ello. Las muchachas parecían satisfechas con la situación al punto que decidieron hacerle compañía a Blaine mientras no tuvieran ningún cliente e ,incluso, ofrecerle un café – a decir verdad bastante horrible- mientras esperaba al muchacho. No tuvo mucha oportunidad para hacerle preguntas a las muchachas ya que la mayor parte del tiempo ellas estuvieron interrogándolo sobre su vida, su familia, qué lo llevo a Ámsterdam y, sobre todo, de América en sí. Las decepcionó un poco saber que Blaine pertenecía a un pueblo pequeño en Ohio ya que esperaban principalmente detalles sobre Nueva York, después de todo, es lo primero que cualquiera querría conocer. De todas formas, pudo sacarles un poco de información respecto a Kurt. Al parecer su color favorito era el azul marino, le gustaba mucho la moda y sus comentarios ácidos no eran nada fuera de lo normal. Un detalle que las muchachas no quisieron omitir fue su estado de soltero, algo que, resultó para Blaine ser un buen dato. Y es que si lo intentaba pensar con claridad, la razón por la cual había venido aquí era esa. Este muchacho Kurt le había consumido la cabeza y ahora parecía empeñadísimo en saber más de él. Quizás existiera la remota posibilidad de que no fuera solo interés. Quizás incluso podía llegar a decir que le gustaba. No solo físicamente, lo cual era algo más que evidente. Sino que entre más lo veía más lo intrigaba. Al parecer el tiempo que pasó esperándolo, le sirvió para finalmente darse cuenta de que es lo que en verdad quería de él.

Finalmente a eso de las seis de la mañana y mientras el sol asomaba Blaine pudo apreciar como las luces del lugar se apagaban mientras varias mujeres ya vestidas y cargando sus carteras se disponían a salir de sus "oficinas" en dirección a sus hogares. Muchas de ellas miraron con curiosidad a Blaine y algunas hasta intentaron sonreírle. Mercedes y Rachel se despidieron de él deseándole buena suerte. Al cabo de unos quince minutos y cuando el lugar ya se encontró completamente vació, Kurt se dignó a aparecer bajando de las escaleras. Se encontraba usando unos jeans ajustados con unas botas largas negras y una remera cuello de tortuga blanca, la misma ropa con la que lo había visto aquel día. Kurt se acercó a él y lo miró con desconfianza antes de dar un suspiró final sentenciando su desgracia.

- Esta bien, ya podemos hablar- Dijo Kurt totalmente resignado a enfrentar su destino.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres…?

-Blaine. Mi nombre es Blaine.

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que buscas Blaine?

Intentó no sonreír como un imbécil. Pero se sentía terriblemente feliz de oírlo decir su nombre. Le gustaba como sonaba con su voz.

- Primero que nada. Quisiera disculparme por cualquier cosa que haya hecho y que te haya molestado. Jamás fue mi intención y quiero que sepas, que si te perseguí con mi bicicleta fue solo para poder hablar y pedirte disculpas.

-Totalmente sano de tu parte seguir a alguien que no conoces por media ciudad pero acepto tus disculpas.- Dijo Kurt con un toque de sarcasmo

- Gracias.- Respondió Blaine.

-¿Se te ofrece algo más?- Preguntó.

- Sí. No se como decir esto sin que suene aterrador…

- Oh, descuida, ya me has dejado totalmente espantado. No hay forma de que lo arruines- Acotó Kurt.

- Bueno… la verdad es que, desde que te vi no puedo dejar de estar interesado en ti. Es decir, jamás había visto a alguien como tú. Y… hay algo estúpido y ridículo dentro de mí que me hace hacer estas tonterías como por ejemplo, acceder a... bueno… tus "servicios" o a perseguirte por toda la ciudad. Normalmente no soy el tipo de persona que se deja llevar. Me gusta mantenerme sobrio y mantener mis relaciones con gente que conozca. Y te aseguro, eres la primera persona que sigo por la calle.

- Me siento halago.- Contestó Kurt con ironía pero esta vez un poco más divertido.

- Lo que quiero decir es que… creo que me gustas, en serio.- Dijo Blaine intentando disimular su timidez.

Kurt soltó un bufido casi burlándose del comentario. Pero cuando miró a Blaine a los ojos su expresión cambió completamente.

-Oh. Hablabas en serio.- pensó- No se si te has dado cuenta, pero mi trabajo consiste en lograr que la gente se interese en mi para luego tener sexo y que me paguen por ello. Me parece muy adorable que creas que te..."gusto" pero estas mezclando las cosas. Si todavía estas de acuerdo podemos llegar a tener un arreglo para que…

- No quiero tener relaciones contigo. Realmente estoy interesado en ti. No solo me pareces que eres bellísimo, todo tú… es decir… me resultas realmente enigmático y quisiera... si me dieras la oportunidad de… conocerte

Kurt nuevamente lo miró con suspicacia. Ahora sí parecía estar realmente preocupado por lo que Blaine pudiera estar pensando.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Blaine?- Preguntó Kurt.

- Quisiera invitarte a salir- Respondió Blaine con firmeza.

Parecía totalmente serio mientras lo decía pero sus piernas estaban casi temblando. Jamás había invitado a un chico a salir. Corrección: Jamás se le había ocurrido que podría llegar a invitar a alguien que trabajara de la prostitución. Y comenzaba a sentirse estúpido de solo pensarlo.

- ¿Estas hablando en serio? Es decir. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides? ¿A quién se lo estás pidiendo?- Dijo Kurt seriamente.

Blaine lo pensó mejor. Si, seguramente si el milagro llegaba a darse y accedía a salir con él no había garantías de nada. No solo eso, seguramente no había posibilidad de que nada de eso saliera bien. Pero si había algo en lo que sus compañeros y hasta el mismo Sebastian tenían razón es que Blaine, jamás se había arriesgado a nada y siempre permaneció en una zona segura. Y por primera vez en su vida, sentía que no le importaba arriesgarse a lo que pudiera pasar. De hecho, quería hacerlo.

- Si. Estoy seguro. Kurt ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- Preguntó Blaine.

El muchacho miró con sus ojos claros y vidriosos fijamente a Blaine. Era como si realmente sintiera temor ante aquella propuesta.

- No tiene que ser nada formal. Solo… quisiera que me permitieras conocerte mejor. Y si tú quisieras, me gustaría también que me conocieras. Quizás podría quitar así la primera impresión- Agregó Blaine.

Kurt se quedó pensando unos instantes y finalmente tomó una decisión.

- Definitivamente estas loco y eres el chico más extraño que he visto en mi vida- declaró.- Esta bien. Saldré contigo.


	4. Deja que todo fluya

**Otra vez pido perdón por la tardanza. A mi defensa, este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito y a su vez el que más problemas me llevó. Tengo una beta que me hace las correcciones finales de la historia, pero últimamente está muy ocupada así que decidí mostrarles el material sin haberlo revisado antes. Por cualquier error que vaya a cometer, realmente lo siento muchísimo. No fue de mis mejores capítulos pero espero que los entretenga como lo hicieron los anteriores. Eventualmente mi beta leerá el trabajo y me lo corregirá y, claramente, subiré la versión beteada. Mientras tanto espero puedan conformarse con esto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Deja que las cosas fluyan <strong>

Blaine no recordaba haber estado tan nervioso en toda su vida. Quizás aquel día en la escuela primaria, donde había mojado sus pantalones y temía que sus compañeros se dieran cuenta. O quizás el día que Sebastian le había propuesto hacerlo por primera vez. Pero jamás una cita le había causado tanta paranoia. Blaine no era experto en esa materia, pero había salido con al menos uno o dos chicos y, más de una vez, alguna chica había intentado cautivarlo. De todas formas ahí estaba él, a unas horas de su cita y no sabía que hacer consigo mismo.

Para ponerlos un poco al tanto, ni bien Blaine pudo regresar al hostel cayó rendido ante su cama. No fue raro que, con tanto movimiento en los últimos dos días, despertara a eso de las diez de la noche. El problema es que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en algún buen lugar para llevar a Kurt y tampoco había recorrido la ciudad lo suficiente así que no podía inventar nada sobre la marcha. El chico había aceptado adrede su invitación a salir, eso lo llevaba a estar contra la espada y la pared. Estaba frito si no se le ocurría algo para cambiar su primera mala impresión.

Intentó buscar algunos lugares turísticos de Ámsterdam desde su I-pod pero los resultados eran muy obvios como para llevar a Kurt a una primera cita. Para colmo,le era difícil concentrarse ya que compañero de habitación, Puck, escuchaba a todo volumen Van Halen. De vez en cuando Blaine lo miraba desafiante, intentando que captara la idea de que el ruido era molesto, pero poco parecía importarle al chico del mohicano. Finalmente se rindió y se tiró en su cama resignado a que su cita sería un desastre total.

-¿Mal día?- Preguntó Puck quien al parecer si había notado la presencia de Blaine.

- No. Pero si no encuentro un buen lugar mañana seguramente lo será.- Contestó medio harto

- ¿Para que necesitas un lugar?

Blaine dudó unos segundos si decirle la verdad o no. Supuso que no tendría nada de malo decirle la verdad.

-Para una cita.

Puck lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y bajó la música

- ¿Tres días aquí y ya tienes una cita? Me sorprendes. ¿Quién es la afortunada?

- En realidad Puck…se trata de un chico

Puck lo miró unos segundos totalmente incrédulo. Aclaró su garganta y miró a Blaine un poco incomodo

-Ah… yo pensé que… Etonces eres de esos que…

-Si. Soy Gay

-Oh. Bueno.– Puck dudó unos segundos antes de contestar-No es que tenga problemas por eso. A cada quien lo suyo. Simplemente no lo venia venir. Pero ya sabes, si estas feliz con eso…

Se generaron unos minutos de silencio incomodo. No le extrañaba que con la apariencia de chico malo que Puck tenía le resultara extraño conocer a alguien que le gustaran los hombres. De todas formas, era sabido que Ámsterdam era una ciudad totalmente amigable con los gays así que no creía que fuera un problema para Puck. Al menos no se trataba de Ohio, donde la mención del tema era bastante peligrosa si no se sabía con quien hablar.

-Entonces… ¿Qué vas a hacer con este sujeto? ¡Me refiero a la salida! ¡No quiero saber que harán!- Se apresuró a corregirse Puck.

- Es lo que estoy intentando averiguar. Apenas conozco la ciudad. No sé que hacer y ya me costó bastante arreglar esta salida. No quisiera arruinarlo. – Contestó Blaine abatido

- Podrías preguntarle a Finn. Nadie conoce mejor la ciudad que él. Seguramente se le ocurrirá algo.

Era una buena idea. Finn le había armado aquel recorrido gracias al cual se topó con Kurt. Seguramente el tendría alguna buena idea.

- ¿Sabes donde está? – Preguntó Blaine.

- Seguramente bebiendo en el bar. Aunque te advierto que no estaba de muy buen humor hoy.

- Creo que puedo sobrevivir a eso- contestó

- Si eso crees…

Blaine corrió escaleras abajo lo más aprisa que pudo para encontrar a Finn. Efectivamente, estaba en el bar. Se encontraba en la barra bebiendo lo que parecía ser Wisky. Puck parecía estar en lo cierto. La simpatía del rostro del chico se había esfumado y tenía cara de muy pocos amigos. Quizás no era un buen momento para preguntarle, pero no había en realidad ningún otro momento donde pudiera acercarse a él a hablar del tema.

-Hola- Saludó tímidamente.

Finn gruñó e hizo un gesto con la mano. Blaine lo interpretó como un saludo. Tomó un asiento junto al lado del muchacho.

- Una cerveza por favor- pidió Blaine.

Miró a Finn quien no se dignaba a dirigirle la mirada y se limitaba a tomar de a tragos largos su wisky.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Blaine

-Mujeres- Contestó Finn- En realidad solo una. Basta solo una mujer para que te vuelvas loco.

- Entiendo.-Mintió Blaine. De mujeres no entendía nada.

- Un sabio consejo: Evita que alguna te atrapen. Si lo hacen, estas perdido. Solo sigue los ejemplos de Puck y sé un hombre libre.

- Descuida, no pasará- Contestó Blaine con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Claro, aquel discurso hubiera sido muy útil en el caso de que estuviera interesado por las chicas. Pero no se equivocaba, sí había alguien dando vueltas en su cabeza. Y ciertamente, en este momento lo estaba volviendo loco. Miró a Finn quien ya había terminado su trago y estaba en camino de pedir otro. Era ahora o nunca.

- Finn… ¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?- Comenzó Blaine

- ¿Qué? – Contestó secamente

- Bueno, veras… no conozco mucho la ciudad y… quisiera saber… ¿Sabes de algún lugar donde poder pasar el rato con… alguien?

No era muy bueno tratando de encubrir su pregunta. Finn giró el rostro para mirar a Blaine a los ojos.

-Entonces sí te atrapó una chica. Que lastima, amigo.- Finn suspiró.

- En realidad… se trata de un muchacho- Contestó Blaine.

Finn se quedó mirándolo por al menos treinta segundos antes de descubrir que era lo que Blaine le estaba diciendo. Cuando finalmente comprendió, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Por alguna razón Finn no se vio tan alterado como Puck ante la respuesta.

- Oh. Ya veo. Bueno… en ese caso ¿Que es lo que tienes en mente?

- No lo sé. Se trata de alguien de aquí así que no puedo llevarlo a un lugar ordinario lleno de turistas. Me gustaría un lugar tranquilo. Quizás algún parque o algún lugar para beber algo.

- Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso. Conozco una casa de té cerca de un pequeño parque. Está a unas treinta manzanas de aquí, pero es un sitio ideal para tener una cita. Te daré la dirección.

- Muchas gracias Finn. Prometo devolverte el favor.

Realmente, estaba agradecido. Sabía que mañana tendría la mirada de Kurt juzgando cada uno de sus movimientos y debía ser tremendamente cauteloso. Necesitaba confiar en el buen juicio de Finn y esperar lo mejor.

- Descuida, lo haras- Sonrió Finn

Despertó con unas cuantas horas de anticipación para prepararse perfectamente para su cita. Por suerte se había cerciorado de buscar la noche anterior que se pondría aquel día. Se dio un baño de agua fría para reactivar la circulación- Además de que el agua caliente no estaba funcionando muy bien- y se peinó con abundante gel para el cabello. Se colocó una camisa celeste y por encima un chaleco. Completó con unos pantalones ajustados de color beige y sus típicos zapatos negros. Finalizó su look con un moño que hiciera juego. Con eso, ya estaba prácticamente listo para salir. Sus compañeros de cuarto se hallaban profundamente dormidos para el momento en el que Blaine se dispuso a salir del edificio. Solo Sebastián faltaba en la habitación. Seguramente se habría quedado en casa de algún otro sujeto. Blaine bajó los siete pisos hasta la entrada cuando se cruzó efectivamente con el muchacho. Sebastian parecía sorprendido.

-¿Alguien decidió madrugar?

- Es la una, Sebastian. En todo caso yo debería hacerte las preguntas

- ¿Quieres que te de los detalles sucios?- sonrió el muchacho.

- No gracias. Además estoy apurado.- Contestó Blaine.

- ¿Apurado? ¿A donde vas?

Blaine vaciló. No podía decirle a Sebastian que tenía una cita. No a él. Seguramente si se enterara intentaría sabotear a Blaine. Esa era su forma de jugar. Otra razón más por la cual Blaine decidió terminar su relación con Sebastian. Para él, Blaine era nada más un juguete. Pero esa su juguete. Y era terriblemente posesivo. No dejaría que nadie lo tocara. Aún si no estaba jugando con él. Una fea forma de describirlo pero encajaba perfectamente. En esos casos Sebastian no podía ser una fuente de confianza. Y tampoco sus compañeros. En efecto, mentirle a Sebastian implicaría mentirles también a ellos.

- Tengo que ir a la empresa de viaje a pagar unas cosas- Mintió Blaine.

Sebastian lo miró fijo unos instantes dudando de la veracidad de sus palabras.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Preguntó hábilmente

- Puedo ir solo.- Respondió Blaine- Y tú deberías dormir algo. Apuesto a que no has pegado el ojo en toda la noche.

- Dormir fue lo último que hice, créeme

- Te creo. No quiero los detalles. Ve a dormir – Ordenó Blaine

- Si mamá.- Se burló Sebastian.

Blaine dejó atrás al chico y comenzó a caminar en busca del lugar que Finn le había indicado para cerciorarse de conocer el camino. Para su suerte no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, las indicaciones eran bastante precisas y no era tan complicado llegar allí. Se trataba de un pasaje muy angosto que concluía al final con una pequeña plaza. Los carteles de los negocios eran coloridos y llamativos dando una sensación de fería. Incluso había un par de guirnaldas colgadas en los edificios. Buscando entre los carteles finalmente distinguió uno verde en forma de tetera. Se podía leer en letras blancas "Green Paradise, salón de té". Blaine se acercó para verificar que el lugar fuera de su agrado. Satisfecho con lo que había visto, comenzó entonces a buscar el lugar donde se reuniría con Kurt. Tardó unos veinte minutos en llegar caminando hasta la entrada de la zona roja, punto de encuentro de los dos. Para ese entonces eran las tres menos cuarto. Faltaban todavía quince minutos para que se hiciera la hora. Una gran batalla se desató en el interior del estomago de Blaine, llegando a darle patadas incluso a su hígado. Estaba presintiendo que todo esto había sido una estúpida idea. Había invitado a un desconocido, en una ciudad desconocida a salir. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Porque era un tonto, claramente. Solo a él se le hubiera ocurrido cosa semejante. Ni siquiera entendía por qué necesitaba correr atrás de ese chico. Es decir, era atractivo, tenía muchísima clase, e irradiaba algo totalmente distinto a cualquier otra persona que había conocido antes. ¿Pero era esa razón suficiente como para pedirle una cita? De todas formas ¿Qué haría con su cita? No tenía la menor de idea de que le gustaba a esa persona, quien era esa persona. Lo que había planeado era totalmente descabellado y ridículo. No había pensado en nada de eso cuando lo había invitado a salir. Solo se había concentrado en aquellos ojos azules, ese pelo ligeramente desacomodado pero bonito y esa piel blanca, casi de porcelana, sin olvidar el mal genio y los comentarios sarcásticos. Si que lo hizo quedar como un tonto anoche. Capaz en el fondo era lo que a Blaine le gustaba, verse tonto. Y desde que empezó el viaje estaba dando ese semblante ingenuo e inocente a todo el mundo. Más aun así, estaba ansioso por ver nuevamente aquel rostro tan bello y ese andar tan presuntuoso y espectacular que tenía Kurt. Eso era, ahí estaba la razón por la cual lo había invitado. No podía pensar en no volver a verlo. Lo maravillaba ver como ese chico, a pesar de todo, caminaba con la frente en alto, como si viera el mundo desde una posición superior. Quizás no había considerado una posible opción que podía tener cierta lógica. Quizás se estaba enamorando de aquel chico. Lo cual por un lado, respondía a todas sus preguntas. Pero Blaine jamás fue de los que creyeran en eso llamado "Amor a primera vista". Para enamorarte de una persona era necesario conocerla. Bueno, ¿Acaso no estaba intentando conocer a Kurt?

El muchacho cayo en la cuenta de que estaba soñando despierto y miró la hora. Eran las tres y siete minutos. La hora de su cita se había cumplido. Miró por todos lados y no encontró señales del chico. No era tan grave, no había pasado tanto tiempo. Seguramente estaba un poco demorado. O quizás no. Quizás el sí había entendido lo estúpida que era la idea de Blaine y decidió desistir. Por ahí ese fue el plan desde el principio, dejarlo plantado. Pero no podía darse el lujo de estar nervioso, era tonto ponerse nervioso. ¿No había razón para estarlo? ¿O sí? ¿A quien engañaba? Ya estaba paranoico. Si Kurt no aparecía pronto iba a quedar desquiciado. Pero no, no había razones para preocuparse. El todavía podría volver de todas formas al bourdel a preguntar que había sucedido. Ya poseía el titulo de acosador oficial ¿Qué más daba? Aunque seguramente lo espantaría más. Probablemente pensaba que era un idiota sin remedio y accedió solo para quitárselo del camino. Tal vez lo mejor era olvidar todo esto y darse media vuelta. Ya eran las tres y cuarto. Era oficial, no vendría. Lo había dejado plantado. Lo había…

- ¿Me estas oyendo?- Dijo una voz detrás de Blaine

Pegó un salto enorme y el corazón casi se le detuvo. El susto que se había pegado lo dejó con taquicardia. Se dio vuelta para ver quien era y encontró frente de sí a Kurt.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Blaine aturdido.

- Estoy intentando saludarte y disculparme por la demora ¿En que mundo te encuentras?

-Pensé… pensé que no vendrías.- Mencionó Blaine por lo bajo

- Por favor, solo me atrasé unos veinte minutos. Además, estoy seguro de que si no aparecía me hubieras ido a buscar de todas formas ¿O me equivoco?

Se ruborizó completamente al darse cuenta que seguramente Kurt estaba en lo cierto y que oficialmente era un imbecil y un paranoico. Era increíble la facilidad con la cual el chico podía jugar con la mente de Blaine sin siquiera tener la intención. Haciendo un punto aparte a eso, no pudo evitar apreciar el gusto por la moda que el muchacho tenía. Llevaba unos pantalones con diseño cuadrillé rojo y unas largas botas negras. Completaba con gabardina gris y por lo que podía ver asomando una remera en un tono mostaza. Eso, sumado su peinado el cual constaba de una abundante capa de laca. A su lado Blaine quedaba totalmente mundano. No importaba donde lo mirara, Kurt era totalmente deslumbrante y le generaba un complejo de inferioridad bastante importante.

- ¿Que estas mirando?- Preguntó Kurt trayendo a Blaine a la realidad

-Nada solo que… te ves increíble-confesó Blaine

Kurt sonrió con satisfacción ante el elogio.

- Y eso que no visto ni la mitad de mi guardarropa. En fin terminemos con esto. ¿Tienes algo planeado?

- Si. Me gustaría llevarte a un lugar que conozco. Es a unos quince minutos de aquí

- Bueno. Pues entonces vamos

Los dos comenzaron a caminar primero en silencio con Blaine de guía. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que Kurt no descubriera que las piernas le temblaran. Jamás había invitado a salir a nadie. A todas sus citas fue el el invitado, no el anfitrión. Para colmo no se le estaba ocurriendo como comenzar una conversación y, temía que en ese instante el muchacho estuviera juzgándolo o aburriéndose. Blaine sin querer aceleró el paso y Kurt lo miró con curiosidad. Volteó la cara hacia donde estaban los ojos de Kurt, totalmente lleno de pánico

- ¿Todo en orden?- Preguntó Kurt

- Si. Es solo que… en realidad no sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo. Nunca había llevado a alguien a una cita. Lo siento. Estoy algo nervioso- Admitió finalmente Blaine

Blaine vislumbró en el rostro de Kurt algo muy similar a una sonrisa. En realidad era una mueca bastante extraña, pero quería creer que era una sonrisa. Capaz había logrado que se compadeciera aunque sea un poco de su situación.

-Descuida. En realidad está es la primera vez que tengo una cita. – dijo Kurt.

Blaine no podía creer lo que estaban oyendo sus oídos.

- ¿En verdad nunca antes tuviste una cita?- Preguntó totalmente asombrado- ¿Me estas diciendo que…?

- Con el tipo de trabajo que tengo no necesito de ninguna. Tampoco es que los hombres a los que frecuento me las pidan.- Respondió Kurt

- Pero antes de comenzar a trabajar de… ¿No salías con ningún muchacho?

- Creo que es un poco pronto para contestar eso ¿No crees?- Dijo Kurt sonando un poco agresivo.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Perdona mi atrevimiento- Se disculpó Blaine

Blaine miró al cielo intentando buscar alguna señal. Definitivamente eso no estaba funcionando y estaba desesperado. No quería arruinar esta oportunidad. Y menos sabiendo que era la primera cita de Kurt. Eso le generaba incluso más presión de la que ya tenía.

Lo que sucedió a continuación definitivamente fue algo que Blaine no esperaba. El muchacho tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar sujeto a ella. Podía sentir los dedos de Kurt enlazados a los suyos. La sensación era calida y reconfortante. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza la sangre ante aquel acercamiento. Blaine se alegraba de que Kurt no pudiera oír sus latidos acelerados. Si bien había tenido al muchacho prácticamente desnudo encima de él sentía como si ese momento fuera incluso más intimo. Sus dedos comenzaban a resbalarse. Genial, estaba sudando. Pero no le importaba. Kurt no estaba alejando su mano y no pensaba soltársela a menos de que el lo hiciera. El tacto recorría como una caricia todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo dándole un cosquilleo en el estomago. Kurt miró a Blaine a los ojos con mucha calma

- No te esfuerces demasiado ¿Quieres? Solo sé tú mismo.- Dijo Kurt con una voz suave y dulce. Muy distinta al tono habitual con el que hablaba.

- Ser yo mismo no me ha ayudado mucho hasta ahora- Dijo Blaine desanimado.

- Bueno, lograste que accediera a salir contigo ¿No es así?

- Aun sigo entender como.- Blaine dudo antes de hacer la pregunta. Pero la duda lo estaba carcomiendo- ¿Por qué aceptaste a salir conmigo?

Kurt se quedo en silencio un momento y luego respondió.

- Como ya te he dicho, nadie me había invitado a salir antes. Y temía que si no accedía decidieras acuchillarme o secuestrarme. Además, sabía que Mercedes y Rachel no me dejarían en paz si no lo hacía. Y tú seguramente tan poco

La respuesta decepciono a Blaine totalmente. Pero Kurt soltó un bufido. No había terminado de hablar.

-Aunque quizás… tal vez si quería decirte que sí. Eres raro, no se si en un buen o mal sentido. No se bien como decirlo. En realidad no se muy bien por qué accedí. Me gustaría poder averiguarlo hoy.

-¿Eso que significa?-Preguntó Blaine no muy seguro de saber si quería conocer la respuesta.

- Significa que te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me demuestres que mi primera impresión fue errónea y que no estas tan loco como creo. Solo una cosa…

-¿Qué?

- Deja de alterarte y relájate. Es bastante estresante verte tan preocupado.

- Es difícil. Siento que me estas juzgando todo el tiempo.- Dijo Blaine soltando una risita.

- Oh, lo estoy haciendo. Pero creo que deberías dejar que las cosas fluyan y sigan su curso.

- Intentaré tomar nota- Contestó Blaine.

Se percató Blaine entonces de que ya casi habían llegado. Al menos, estaban ya en la entrada del pasaje. Condujo a Kurt hasta la puerta de la casa de té, esperando que la idea le agradara al muchacho. El chico de los ojos claros miró el cartel por unos instantes y luego a la ventana que daba al interior del lugar sin decir una sola palabra. Luego miró a Blaine.

- ¿Qué te parece?- Preguntó Blaine.

- Me parece que… o eres un chico con mucha suerte o un acosador terrorífico. ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?

- Un conocido mio me lo recomendó. ¿Por qué?

Blaine se estaba preocupando. ¿Acaso se había equivocado otra vez? Quizás no debió haberle hecho caso a Finn.

- Es uno de mis lugares favoritos.- Menciono Kurt- Pero no es muy conocido. Menos por los turistas. Solo conozco tres personas más aparte de mí que conocen la existencia de este lugar. Cuatro contándote.

- No… no tenía idea. Por favor, no pienses que te estuve siguiendo o algo. Juro que no lo sabía. Simplemente seguí los consejos de esta persona- Se adelantó a aclarar Blaine. No sabía si considerarse afortunado o alarmarse.

- Tranquilo, te creo. No vengo hace mucho tiempo a este lugar. Solo me sorprende que alguien más lo conozca. Asegúrate de decirle a tu conocido que tiene un muy buen gusto.

- Lo haré.- Sonrió Blaine- Entonces… ¿Entramos?

Kurt asintió. Blaine se tomó la molestia de abrir la puerta y dejarlo pasar primero, una mujer de unos cincuenta años los atendió y los ubicó al fondo del lugar en una mesita pequeña con tan solo dos sillas. El lugar era muy agradable. Tenía una decoración de estilo orientales, adornos de papeles coloridos colgando del techo y dibujos de flores en las paredes. Además, un delicioso aroma suave, herbáceo, se hacía sentir por todo el lugar. Eso calmaba los nervios de Blaine. La mujer les acercó el menú y ambos pidieron sus respectivas órdenes. Kurt pidió un té verde con jazmín acompañado de un pastel de limón mientras que Blaine ordenó un té de manzanilla y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. La mujer se fue y los dejó finalmente solos. Kurt se quitó el abrigo dejando lucir efectivamente una remera color mostaza que le sentaba terriblemente bien. Inmediatamente se puso a recorrer el lugar con la mirada mientras jugaba con sus manos de una forma que a Blaine le pareció encantadora. Eso le recordó que tenía que pensar rápido algo en que decir para poder intentar dominar la situación. En eso tuvo una idea

- Ya que no quieres hablar mucho de tu vida personal ¿Qué te parece si me preguntas algo a mí? No tengo problemas en responder- Sugirió Blaine.- Además, sería una forma de que te cercioraras de que no soy un acosador

Kurt asintió satisfecho.

- Me parece justo. Dime ¿Eres Americano no es así?- Pregunto Kurt.

-Si. Al parecer aquí es algo muy evidente. No eres el primero que lo intuye.

- Todos tienen un aire muy peculiar. Es como si olvidaran todo lo que los rodea. ¿Hace cuantos días has llegado?

- Hoy sería mi cuarto día. El día que te conocí fue el primero- Contestó Blaine.

- Ya veo.- Kurt hizo una pausa para pensar. Luego, prosiguió-Algo que no termino de entender es por qué decidiste recorrer la zona roja. Si no buscabas sexo ¿Para qué diablos fuiste allí? No creo que hayas sido tan tonto de comenzar a caminar y no darte cuenta de donde estabas.

La pregunta parecía esencial para Kurt. Pudo percibirlo por la forma en la cual el chico lo miraba. Se aclaró la garganta antes de contestarle.

-En verdad no fue mi idea. Veras, no estoy solo en este viaje. Vengo con mis compañeros ya que queríamos que fuera nuestra despedida antes de entrar a la universidad. No me tomes a mal, pero no soy del tipo de persona que le interesa acostarse con algún desconocido.

-Pero sí del tipo que persiguen a un desconocido para invitarlo a salir.

Blaine se quedó mudo ante el comentario e inclinó la cabeza un poco avergonzado de si mismo. Kurt al parecer se percató de lo que había dicho e intento enmendarlo.

- No me hagas caso. Solo bromeaba. Continua.- Intentó calmarlo.

-Bueno… ellos vinieron aquí buscando diversión. Solo que mis parámetros de diversión no coinciden en absoluto con el de ellos. Se emborracharon y decidieron que querían ir a pasar la noche en la zona roja. No tuve más remedio que acompañarlos, además temía que alguno se lastimara.

- ¿Conductor designado?

-Algo así. Tampoco estaba del todo sobrio- Confesó Blaine- De todas formas, creo que no fue del todo un error haber ido. No te hubiera conocido.

- Supongo que no. –Contestó Kurt fríamente- Aún así quisiste…

-Como ya mencione no estaba del todo sobrio. Supongo que me deje llevar. No voy a mentirte. En el momento en el que te ví en aquel escaparate simplemente… quedé fascinado.

- Continua- Dijo Kurt con interés.

- Es que… no se como decirlo. Pero era como si vieras al resto desde un nivel superior. Como si todos alrededor tuyo fueran nada. Me pareció asombroso como te presentabas a ti mismo. Además de que me resultaste muy atractivo… me resultas.

Blaine se puso colorado al instante. ¿Por qué había hablado de eso con tanta libertad? Sin embargo no parecía ser contra producente. Kurt estaba sonriendo satisfecho ante la respuesta.

- Adorable- Respondió- Al menos significa que hago bien mi trabajo. Esta bien, haremos esto un poco más justo. Te dejaré preguntar a ti también. Pero solo responderé lo que quiera. ¿De acuerdo?

- Es más de lo que puedo pedir.- Admitió

-Pregunta, Blaine.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Cumpliré veinte dentro de poco- Contestó Kurt.- Misma pregunta.

- Dieciocho, casi nuevos

- Eres un niño.

- No eres mucho mayor- Replicó Blaine. Pensó un poco antes de preguntar- ¿Que clase de chicos te gustan?

-Los que no hacen preguntas muy atrevidas – Respondió Kurt conteniendo una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Estas insinuándome algo?

-Tómalo como quieras.

-Entonces… ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

-Acabas de hacer dos preguntas Blaine. ¿No debería preguntar algo yo?

-Me atrapaste.- Confesó Blaine

- Esta bien, puedo responder a eso. Generalmente a las ocho trabajo y termino a las seis así que no tengo mucho tiempo. Pero me gusta mucho ir a ver ropa. Conozco lugares aquí donde encuentras cosas maravillosas. Por supuesto, prefiero lucir ropa de diseñador, pero no puedo darme tantos lujos. Me gusta ir al cine o simplemente recorrer la ciudad. Y también…

Kurt hizo una pausa. La mujer llegó con sus órdenes y las colocó sobre la mesa. Las tazas eran de porcelana china, muy lindas y con unos detalles de flores azules alrededor. El plato con los pasteles hacía juego con las tazas. Inmediatamente Blaine tomó tres sobres de azúcar y los echó encima de su té. Kurt lo miró bastante asqueado. Si, Blaine tenía una fuerte debilidad por lo dulce, era algo que no podía remediar. Por eso no se molestaba en pedir ningún té extraño, arruinaría el sabor con tanta azúcar. Ambos hicieron una breve pausa para dar bocado a sus pedidos. Blaine advirtió que Kurt estaba esquivando la conversación previa.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir?- Preguntó Blaine dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

- Nada- Contestó Kurt.- Era mi turno preguntar.

- No, ibas a seguir hablando- Contestó Blaine- ¿Qué era?

- ¿No se te escapa nada verdad?- Kurt suspiró. Miró a Blaine seriamente con desconfianza- Es tonto, no vale la pena mencionarlo.

- Vamos, prometo no hacer comentarios si no quieres. Dime.

- Vas a reírte.

- Te lo prometo. Puedes confiar en mí.

Por unos instantes las miradas fueron intensas. Kurt intentaba reforzar aquella pared que lo separada de Blaine mientras que él, intentaba no derrumbarla sino, dejar que algo de él asomara. No podía hacer nada si Kurt no podía confiar en él. La mirada de Kurt bajó y miró directamente a su taza.

- … También me gustan mucho los musicales… y cantar.- Terminó por decir.

Blaine lo miró boquiabierto. Acababa de recibir el mejor dato que podía darle Kurt. No pudo disimular su sonrisa de ninguna manera. ¡Al fin acaba de encontrar algo que los uniera!

- Sabía que no debía decir nada. Adelante búrlate- Dijo Kurt bastante arisco

- ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Me encantan! ¡Y cantar! De hecho, fui parte del glee club de mi colegio. ¡Esto genial Kurt !- Exclamó Blaine entusiasmadísimo

-¿Glee Club? ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Kurt.

- Oh, es algo así como un coro- Contestó Blaine- En mi colegio teníamos uno y competimos en un par de competencias. De hecho, estas hablando con el solista principal- Dijo con orgullo.

- ¿Así que cantas? Interesante.-Kurt parecía contento de oír eso.

-¿Por qué creías que iba a creerlo tonto?

- No lo sé… Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar mucho de mi mismo. Menos con extraños- Contestó Kurt.

- ¿Te cuento un secreto? De hecho… creo que probaré suerte en Broadway.

Kurt levantó el rostro bastante impresionado al oír aquella última palabra.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- Preguntó

- Si. Iré a estudiar a Nueva York cuando termine el verano. Mi universidad tiene un muy buen programa de artes pero además planeo probar suerte en otros lados. Ya tengo un departamento y todo. Realmente estoy ansioso.

Kurt suspiró y miró hacia un costado, desviando la mirada de Blaine.

- Espero que tengas suerte. Supongo que igual las cosas son más simples para ti. Tu familia tiene mucho dinero debo suponer.

- Si. Bueno, mi colegio era bastante caro así que eso supongo.

- Entonces eres un chico afortunado... Seguramente te irá bien- Contestó Kurt con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Eso espero. No puedo imaginarme haciendo otra cosa.- Contestó Blaine

- Pronto aprenderás que las cosas pueden cambiar. Te sorprenderías.

- Otra vez me tratas como un niño.- resopló Blaine - ¿ Y a qué te refieres con eso?.

Blaine se quedó mirando a Kurt quien no parecía querer contestar aquello. La situación parecía haber adoptado un clima de tensión. Kurt miró a su taza y comenzó a beber de a sorbos pequeños. Fue entonces que comprendió por qué no estaba respondiendo. Seguramente estaba hablando de él mismo. Sin querer acababa de tocar un punto sensible para Kurt. Supo entonces que no podía continuar con esta conversación. No si eso lo incomodaba.

- ¿Esta bueno el té?- Preguntó Blaine amablemente intentando recuperar un poco de la confianza del otro muchacho.

- Sí. Combina bastante bien con mi pastel de limón. Lo que no entiendo es como se te ocurre pedir un té de manzanilla y un pastel de chocolate. No tiene mucho sentido.

- Me gusta la manzanilla. Me gusta el pastel de chocolate ¿Cuál es el problema?

- Es una combinación extraña.

- Bueno, no se en que momento acordamos que era una persona normal- Bromeó Blaine- Tu mismo lo dijiste.

-Ciertamente.

Entonces por primera vez Blaine lo vio sonreír genuinamente. No había arrogancia o doble sentido o algún intento de hacerlo sentir bien. Era como si en verdad se la estuviera pasando bien con él. La sonrisa que Kurt era quizás una de las cosas más lindas que Blaine había visto. Quedaba mucho mejor incluso que esa mirada superior y arrogante que solía mostrar. Pero por algún motivo también lo hacia sentir muy incomodo. Blaine dio un gran bocado a su pastel para calmarse y bebió su té de a tragos largos para dejar pasar la comida. Kurt entonces cambió su expresión y comenzó a hacer señas con su dedo sobre su mejilla.

-Blaine tienes un poco de…

-¿Qué?- Blaine lo miró sonriendo tontamente.

- Chocolate.

¿Por qué siempre Kurt lo hacia ver como un tonto? Intentó buscar con su dedo el lugar que Kurt le estaba indicando sin mucho éxito. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue algo que definitivamente no se esperaba. El muchacho de ojos claros se aproximó a él y recorrió su dedo por la mejilla de Blaine. Fue por una fracción de segundos casi inexistente, pero sus rostros se acercaron muchísimo. El tiempo parecía haberse congelado, o muy posiblemente su poder de percepción mejoró rápidamente, pero pudo ver a una distancia muy corta los ojos azules de Kurt que brillaban intensamente, frente a los suyos. Recorrió con la vista un poco más abajo para notar la nariz de Kurt, el problema fue cuando su vista se detuvo en sus labios. Ya los había tenido así de cerca antes, pero la situación era completamente distinta. Algo muy raro estaba sucediendo dentro de Blaine, algo que quizás nunca antes le había sucedido con nadie, incluso con Sebastian. Ahora por alguna razón se estaba muriendo de ganas de besarlo. Era algo más fuerte que él que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y lo provocaba. Pero no podía darse aquel lujo. Cualquier acto muy agresivo podía provocar un desastre. No solo eso, tampoco quería que Kurt pensara que lo veía solo de esa forma. El chico se alejó finalmente de Blaine con el dedo lleno de chocolate. No solo eso, si no que se metió aquel dedo en su boca y probó el chocolate. Lo estaba volviendo loco. No solo eso, se daba cuenta de que lo volvía loco. Podía notarlo en aquella sonrisa maliciosa y provocativa que Kurt le estaba enseñando en ese mismo momento. Blaine enrojeció tanto que podía sentir la sangre hirviéndole…y otras cosas también.

- Si. Definitivamente tienes un buen gusto- Dijo Kurt sin quitar su sonrisa.

-¿Tu crees?- Contestó Blaine acalorado, cruzando sus piernas.

- Si. También creo que eres el rey de los obvios.- Agregó inclinando su mirada hacia abajo.

No había forma de disimular aquella situación. El rostro de Blaine estaba completamente rojo y le ardían las mejillas. Kurt parecía regocijarse de su poder.

- Supongo que no puedo evitar ser honesto- Admitió Blaine muerto de vergüenza

- Bueno, alguno de nosotros tenía que saberlo- Contestó Kurt.

No se dio cuenta, pero todavía estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro. Blaine aclaró su garganta para retomar el control sobre si mismo y miró a Kurt. Recordó entonces que tenían el parque aquí cerca.

- Estem… Kurt… ¿Te gustaría salir y tomar un poco de aire?- Preguntó Blaine con timidez.

- ¿Estas en condiciones de hacerlo?- Preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa risueña en el rostro.

- Solo dame un par de minutos. – Contestó.

Blaine llamó a la mujer para que les llevara la cuenta y, como todo buen caballero, pagó lo que consumieron. Pasó un segundo por el baño a mojarse el rostro con agua fria antes de volver a salir. Kurt se colocó su gabardina y ambos abandonaron el lugar. Comenzaron a caminar hasta el final de la calle donde se encontraba el parque. No era muy grande. Poseía algunos pocos juegos y un arenero para los niños y una pequeña fuente. Fuera de eso era puro césped y árboles. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos de la plaza bajo un árbol a tomar un poco de sol. Kurt echó su rostro para atrás y dejó que los rayos de sol bañaran su rostro. La luz del sol hacía resaltar el blanco de su piel, casi como si fuera porcelana.

- Es impresionante lo bien que todo te sienta. Hagas lo que hagas siempre te vez espectacular, Kurt ¿Cómo lo haces? - Se le escapó a Blaine.

-Así me gano la vida- Contestó Kurt sin mirarlo.

No era la respuesta que Blaine quería oír. Lo llevaba a la realidad y le hacía comprender que había todavía entre ellos dos una barrera muy grande. Kurt no era como él, el tipo de vida que poseía era totalmente distinta a la suya. No solo por su profesión, si no todo lo que esta condicionaba. Verse bien para vender, ser atractivo para el cliente. Blaine entonces supo que si no comenzaba a arriesgarse y no iba a poder romper esa barrera y ganar su confianza. Sabía que había dejado el tema de lado hace unos minutos. Pero quizas era ahora el momento. Aclaró su garganta, nervioso, antes de hacer la gran pregunta que podría llevarlo al desastre.

- Kurt… ¿Cómo terminaste consiguiendo este trabajo?- Preguntó.

Kurt abrió los ojos bien grandes sin dar crédito a lo que Blaine le estaba diciendo. Volvió en sí y trató de mostrar compostura. Aunque, de todas formas, no pudo evitar notar como comenzaba a jugar con las manos nerviosamente. No era una pregunta que le gustara.

- Creo que no me entendiste cuando dije que no me gustaban los chicos que hacían preguntas atrevidas. –Contestó fríamente.

- Si lo hice. Es por eso mismo que te lo estoy preguntando. Quiero conocerte, Kurt. No quiero que pienses que estoy aquí porque solo me interesas físicamente. Realmente me gustas y si me dejaras, quisiera poder conocerte.

- Escucha, Blaine eres un chico agradable, dejando de lado lo extraño que eres. Pero no soy de las persona que frecuentan acercarse otros. Menos compartir detalles de mi vida personal. No tengo un tipo de vida que me permita…

- No me importa el tipo de vida que llevas. Solo deseo que te permitas confiar en mí. No puedo forzarte si no quieres hablar. Pero si quieres avanzar con esto, o al menos, romper esas barrera que hay con tu mundo y el mio , necesito que me dejes comprenderte mejor y conocerse. Realmente me importa saber de ti.

Los ojos de Kurt se posaron firmemente en Blaine. No estaba seguro, pero parecía que la ferocidad de Kurt estaba ahora frágil. Blaine prosiguió

- No puedo entender bien por qué. Es extraño, incluso para mí. Jamás había querido saber con tantas ganas sobre alguien. Pero la verdad es que cuando te veo… siento que necesito conocerte mejor.

Kurt permaneció callado un momento y miró a Blaine directamente ojos. Parecía bastante asustado. Una risa nerviosa salió de entre sus labios y miró con ironía al rostro de Blaine.

- Es increíble lo escalofriante y acosador que puedes llegar a sonar- hizo una pausa antes de proseguir- Aún así creo que es muy dulce que pienses así. Pero sigo insistiendo, te estas confundiendo. Si algo de mí te gusta, es porque aprendí como hacer eso con las personas. Hace unos minutos lo comprobaste tu mismo. Sé como manejarme con los chicos. Te lo dije antes, así me gano la vida

- Bueno, el día de hoy no soy uno de tus clientes- Contestó Blaine- Entonces contéstame ¿Por qué aceptaste salir conmigo?

- Ya te lo dije, no estoy seguro. – Respondió Kurt.

- No creo que todo esto sea pura casualidad. Creo que necesitas hablar con alguien, Kurt. Y yo estoy dispuesto a oírte. Necesito hacerlo. Tal vez tengas razón, quizás desde un comienzo me cautivaste por que eres bueno con eso. Pero no fue solo eso lo que me gustó de ti. Aún no lo entiendo bien, pero no se si sea algo superficial. Porque… creo que lo siento. Si no quieres creerme lo entenderé pero al menos… déjame estar a tu lado y escucharte. Al menos… al menos como un amigo.

-¿Por qué querrías ser mi amigo? – Preguntó Kurt con desprecio.

La pregunta parecía complicada, pero Blaine conocía muy bien la respuesta.

- Porque el mismo día que rechacé tu oferta y me fui… tuve miedo de no volver a verte nunca más. Algo dentro de mi decía "esto no termina aquí". Y, si me dejaras, no quisiera que terminara.

El silenció sepulcral produjo otra vez. Solo los pájaros que cantaban en el parque y un par de niños jugando podían oírse. El viento era casi inexistente, pero algo frío estaba respondiendo la espalda de Blaine. ¿Había hablado de más? Si, seguramente. No entendía como Kurt no había salido corriendo. Seguramente no se esperaba de él oír algo semejante. Pero era la verdad. Él lo sabía. Por alguna razón inexplicable Blaine podía desligarse de él. Kurt inclinó su cuerpo y miró al frente sin dudar.

- Cuando tenía tu edad era exactamente igual a ti. Yo también tenía mis sueños. Quería terminar el secundario y estaba ansioso por irme a estudiar a Nueva York. - Blaine se sorprendió al oir eso último. ¿Kurt también quería ir a Nueva York como él? No lo interrumpió. Dejo que continuara- …Si, también mi sueño era estar en Broadway y poder actuar… Pero las cosas se complicaron. Debí tomar una serie de decisiones y tuve que elegir. Los sueños son algo hermoso, Blaine. Pero no todos tienen la suerte de poder seguirlos. A veces, las cosas cambian y tienes que adaptarte. No soy el único que debió hacerlo. Muchas de mis compañeras pasaron lo mismo. Pero cada quien tiene sus razones. Yo tuve las mias. No puedo decir que estoy satisfecho con esto y sí, tuve que renunciar a muchas cosas. Pero tengo lo que necesito y sé conformarme. No soy desagradecido. No me importa lo que piensen de mí, estoy orgulloso de ser quien soy.

Blaine miró a Kurt enternecido y quizás casi con tristeza. No había respondido directamente a su pregunta. Pero era más de lo que podía pedir. Y por el momento aquello estaba bien. Fue quizás eso lo que lo impulso a tomarse el atrevimiento de aproximar lentamente una de sus manos a la de Kurt. Con sutileza y tímidamente, tomó su mano y la sujetó a la suya. El movimiento primero fue torpe, pero luego sostuvo firmemente su mano. Ya había sentido el calor de la mano de Kurt y le encantaba. Eran tibias, suaves y muy bien tratadas. Totalmente diferente a sus manos sudorosas y nerviosas. Sin embargo Kurt también lo sostenía con fuerza. Miró al chico casi hipnotizado por su belleza deslumbrante. Estaba luchando por no hacer ningún movimiento brusco que pudiera espantarlo. Pero entre más lo veía más ganas de besarlo tenía. Era adorable, su expresión inocente, sus labios finos y rosados, entreabiertos. Todo en el le resultaba precioso.

-Gracias por contarme eso. –Dijo Blaine.

- Espero estés ya satisfecho. – Contestó Kurt sonriendo levemente.

-Por ahora.- Dijo Blaine.- Y ¿Kurt?

- ¿Si?

- No eres solo una cara bonita. Eres mucho más que eso. Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. Espero tener la oportunidad de conocerte mejor.

Kurt sonrió por unos instantes y luego adoptó una expresión seria.

-Blaine, Creo que me estas contagiando lo raro pero… ¿Te molestaría permanece así por un tiempo? Se siente bien cuando tomas mi mano… si quitamos el hecho de que estas sudando.

- Lo que tu quieras Kurt.

A eso de las siete Kurt y Blaine volvieron caminando hasta la zona roja, todavía tomados de la mano. Hablar de trivialidades durante todo el camino fue la idea para escapar de aquel ataque de sinceridad repentino. Pero al menos de algo Blaine estaba seguro, había cambiado la opinión de Kurt respecto a él, al menos, ya no lo creía loco… no tanto. Acompañó a Kurt hasta donde estaba el bourdel. Fue a unos veinte metros del lugar que los dos muchachos se detuvieron.

- Y bien… ¿Qué te pareció? Digo, la cita- Preguntó Blaine nervioso.

-Fue muy agradable. Superó mis expectativas, debo confesar.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Pensé que quizás querrías secuestrarme o dirías algo incomodo. De hecho lo hiciste… pero agradezco que lo hayas hecho Blaine.

- Sabes que estoy aquí para acosarte cuando quieras.- Contestó Blaine.

No había sonado muy inteligente de su parte. Kurt soltó una risita ante el comentario haciéndole dar cuenta a Blaine de lo tonto que había quedado, como siempre. La charla parecía más fluida y relajada que al comienzo, algo entre los dos los había entrelazado.

- Bueno, creo que fue una muy buena primera cita. Creo que la próxima vez, me tocará a mi elegir que hacer.

El corazón se aceleró inmediatamente lleno de euforia.

- ¿Significa que habrá una próxima?- preguntó alarmado.

- ¿Acaso tengo otra opción? No vas a dejarme librarme de ti.

Blaine suspiró. Seguramente Kurt tenía razón. Sin que pudiera darse cuenta Kurt tomó sus dos manos y se acercó a su oído.

- Hablando en serio, la he pasado muy bien. Gracias- Susurró Kurt.

La voz sobre su oído le hacía temblar las piernas. Era una caricia sutil sobre su rostro que lo impregnaba por completo, llegándole hasta al cerebro y dejándolo completamente embriagado con lo sensación. La cosa se puso más peligrosa. Kurt se estaba acercando demasiado. Se estaba acercando demasiado a boca, para ser más precisos. Blaine pudo notar eso a tiempo para descifrar a que se debía aquello. Eso lo llevó tomar una decisión de la cual seguramente se arrepentiría. Sostuvo a Kurt con sus brazos intentando alejar su rostro antes de que sus bocas tomaran contacto.

- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Kurt extrañado.

- No tienes que hacer esto- Contestó Blaine.

- ¿No es lo que quieres?- Preguntó Kurt

La sangre de Blaine estaba hirviendo. Pero su política era ser honesto y ganarse a Kurt.

-Mentiría si no dijera que me estoy muriendo por besarte. Pero no se trata de lo que yo quiero aquí. Ya te lo dije antes. No soy un cliente tuyo Kurt. Quiero tener una relación genuina contigo. Me fascinas, realmente me encantas. Pero no voy a besarte a menos de que tú verdaderamente quieras hacerlo.

- Creo que no estoy comprendiendo a que va tu punto.

- Siento que estoy enamorándome de ti. – Confesó Blaine- Pero no quiero forzarte a nada. Si no te sientes de la misma forma que yo. No quiero que me beses. Pero si en algún momento crees que sientes algo por mí. Entonces con mucho gusto aceptaré ese beso.

Kurt lo miró casi atónito. Seguramente estuvo más de diez segundos antes de que pudiera contestarle.

- Eres raro, romántico y muy torpe. Blaine… no puedes pedirme que te bese si… Es decir, ¿Recuerdas con quien tratas? No quiero decepcionarte, pero jamás me sentí así hacia un hombre.

- Entonces tendré que esforzarme bastante si quiero conquistarte- Respondió Blaine

- Eres ridículo- Contestó Kurt.- Pero ahora quisiera verte intentarlo.

Kurt dio un beso en la mejilla a Blaine y se alejó de él para entrar al burdel. Al principio Blaine estaba atónito. Pero luego una estúpida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Su cita había salido mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. No solo había logrado agradarle a Kurt, sino que ya tenía prevista una segunda cita. Era fantástico. Y sí, ahora no cabía duda. Cada detalle de ese chico le encantaba. No había mentido, se estaba comenzando a enamorar de él. La idea comenzó a provocarle un poco de nervios. Se estaba enamorando de un prostituto. ¿Acaso eso tenía sentido? No lo sabía. Solo sabía que cada palabra de la boca de Kurt ya fuera para abofetearlo y hacerlo quedar mal o esos breves momentos de ternura eran igual de increíbles.

Blaine comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la zona roja, ignorando todo el entorno. Las mujeres comenzando sus danzas, la gente ya borracha, las drogas…. Todo en ese momento no importaba. Kurt había salido con el y las cosas habían terminado muy bien. Aquel día era perfecto. No podía pedir nada más.

Entonces algo lo sujeto con fuerza y lo arrastró con furia hasta un callejón alzándolo y dejándolo suspendido en el aire contra una pared. Unas manos lo agarraban con firmeza y lo golpeaban contra la pared de ladrillos. Blaine intentó identificar a su atacante y lo hizo. Se trataba de Finn.

- ¡¿Qué hacías con él?- Gritó furioso Finn

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó Blaine asustadísimo.

- ¿¡Que diablos hacías con mi hermano?


	5. Pero quizas

**Hola otra vez! Perdonen realmente la demora (nuevamente). La facultad me está matando y estoy en pleno periodo de examenes. Pero son las 4:30 de la mañana y decidí terminar hoy mismo esté capitulo!. A ver, para empezar aclararé que el capitulo de hoy es totalmente Kurt POV. Fue complicado de escribir ya que no solo me tuve que fijar en ver la mirada de Kurt sin revelar mucho detalle, si no que, ponerlo en la situación de prostitución me resultó un poco complicado ya que no estuve allí o no conozco lo suficiente de ese mundo como para poder presentarlo propiamente. En fin, estoy bastante conforme con lo que salió :). **

**ADVERTENCIA: El contenido de este capitulo esta bastante subido de tono si bien nada es tan grafico (a escepcion de un par de palabritas) pero recomiendo que si se trata de 15 años, no lo lean y si lo van a hacer, que sus padres nos les encuentren el archivo abierto. No me haré responsable si alguno pregunta " que eso que tienes ahi?" Va por cuenta suya si deciden leer o no. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: Pero quizás…<strong>

Kurt cerró con delicadeza la puerta principal. Miró a su alrededor y se sintió aliviado. Seguramente ellas estaban arriba. Sabía que no le quedaban mucho tiempo de paz antes de que el mar de hormonas pidiera respuestas. Es decir, desde el momento que había accedido a salir con él, había asumido que sus compañeras querrían respuestas. Sin embargo, honestamente hablando, Kurt jamás fue de los que les gustará hablar de si mismo. Menos de lo que hacía. No importaba que tan bien se llevara o que tan amigo fuera de Mercedes y Rachel, simplemente no quería tener que pasar por la fastidiosa situación de explicarles que había ocurrido esa tarde

Shelby ya se encontraba en la línea de fuego delante del mostrador. Seguramente ella no estaba enterada de nada de lo que había hecho, o al menos eso esperaba Kurt. Quizás había muy poco precavido al despedirse de Blaine en la puerta. Simplemente actuó como siempre y la saludó con un gesto. La mujer lo miró por unos instantes y volvió a lo suyo sin decir nada. Al parecer los había visto. Eso, o no planeaba hacer ningún planteo al respecto. Era mejor así. Tampoco quería tener que tolerar a su jefa discutiéndole sobre que debía hacer o no. Subió las escaleras hasta el tercer y último piso del bourdel. Las paredes eran de un amarillo gastado y el suelo de madera crujía muchísimo. La iluminación también dejaba mucho que desear y hasta daba una sensación un poco lúgubre del lugar. En total había unas seis puertas, tres y tres enfrentadas, y una puerta trampa al desván. Kurt tomó aire antes de abrir la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Giró la perilla con cuidado y entró. La habitación era de un rosa apagado y también el consumo de luz era bajo. Sin embargo, había espacio suficiente para los seis compartimientos que se encontraban allí. Era prácticamente como estar en un camarín. Solo las cortinas púrpura aterciopeladas dividían el espacio en seis partes. Además de la puerta principal, había un par más que conectaban a las otras habitaciones y, una al fondo que daba al baño. Una muchedumbre de mujeres pasaba, abrían la puerta, salían y entraban. Era un terrible caos. Kurt conocía ese ritual muy bien. Ya estaba acostumbrado al desorden previo al trabajo. Las mujeres tenían una tendencia bastante desorganizada y alborotada. Se limitó a correr las cortinas de su propio camarín para tener un poco de privacidad. No era un cubículo muy amplio, pero tenía un perchero, un espejo de tamaño considerable y una mesa junto a este con el maquillaje y su atuendo de trabajo preparado. Miró con un poco de desprecio sus ropas de esta noche. Eran claramente bragas de mujer. Satén rosado y un moño blanco adornando. Estaba empezando a creer que el fetichismo de Shelby había llegado demasiado lejos. Por su puesto, seguramente la idea no era directamente de ella. Era una empleada más, después de todo. Solo estaba allí para controlar las cosas. Pero no quitaba lo molesto que le resultaba estar siempre vistiéndose como mujer. Igualmente, no tenía derecho a quejarse. No era usual contratar hombres para esa clase de trabajos, por obvias razones. Kurt tuvo mucha suerte al conseguir ese empleo. De hecho, era el único muchacho empleado aquí. Todas las demás eran chicas. Quizás eso le daba un poco de ventaja. Las personas que venían a buscarlo, sabían lo que querían. Además de que el precio por sus servicios era al menos un poco más caro. Sumado a eso, algunos ya eran viejos conocidos así que le traían un par de obsequios de vez en cuando. No había queja alguna que pudiera tener. Su vida era muy buena. Mejor que la de muchos.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa y la dejó colgada en su perchero. Estaba prácticamente desnudo cuando alguien corrió las cortinas, exponiéndolo frente a todos

- ¡Aquí estas, pajarito! ¡Ahora vas a cantar!- Dijo una voz chillona.

Kurt miró al espejo. Podía ver a Rachel reflejada en él con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro. Suspiró fastidiado. No estaba de humor para tener que lidear con ella. Y ella era del tipo de personas que cuando quieren algo, lo consigue.

- Rachel, estoy vistiéndome. ¿Puedes esperar aunque sea unos minutos? – Pidió Kurt.

-No. No podemos esperar- Menciono otra voz. Se trataba claramente de Mercedes, su otro dolor de cabeza- Queremos el informe ahora.

- Además, ya te hemos visto tantas veces tu "cosita". No va haber nada allí que nos sorprenda.- Dijo Rachel entre risas.

Kurt fulminó a Rachel con la mirada. Le molestaba tanto que se pusiera tan fastidiosa. Y más que se metiera por su propio cuerpo. Si había algo de lo que estaba orgulloso era de su figura y sus atributos. No le parecía para nada divertido que lo molestara con eso. Menos, siendo ella una de las chicas menos "agraciadas" de todo el burdel.

- Vamos, no seas así Rachel. No es tan pequeña. - Contestó Mercedes

-Bueno, son las cosas del oficio. Una está acostumbrada a ver cada monstruo- Respondió Rachel.

Las dos muchachas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Kurt se aclaró la garganta para llamarles la atención.

- Les recuerdo que todavía sigo aquí, desnudo. Si no van a correr la cortina ¿Podrían al menos cambiar de tema?

-De acuerdo. Entonces cuéntanos sobre tu cita. – Pidió Mercedes.

-¿Es necesario? – Preguntó Kurt

Las dos chicas se miraron mutuamente y asintieron con el rostro iluminado.

-Está bien, entren. Les contaré todo- Contestó resignado.

-Un segundo- Pidió Rachel.- ¡Brittany! ¡Santana! ¡Rápido! ¡Kurt va a decirnos todo!

Kurt miró a su compañera indignado. ¿Acaso les había dicho algo al respecto a esas dos? Al parecer no bastaba con tener a Mercedes y a Rachel importunándolo, ahora tendría que lidiar con la dupla insufrible también. Una muchacha rubia de tez clara y ojos azules llegó acompañada de la mano de una chica de piel aceitunada, rasgos latinos, pechos grandes y cabello azabache. Las dos eran extremadamente delgadas pero muy lindas.

- ¿Entonces?- Comenzó la chica de cabello azabache- ¿Cómo fue? ¿Imagino que ya …?

-Seguramente era bueno. Es decir, ¿Acaso no viste sus pantalones ajustados el otro día?- Comenzó a reir Mercedes

- Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto.- Contestó Rachel.

-Chicas, fue solo una estúpida cita y ya- Dijo secamente Kurt.

Las cuatro chicas miraron incrédulas al muchacho. Corrió las cortinas nervioso para que nadie más se metiera en la conversación. Miró a sus cuatro compañeras, quienes esperaban una respuesta a todo esto.

- Nos encontramos en la entrada de la zona roja y me llevó a tomar algo. Luego fuimos un rato al parque y volvimos. Solo eso. ¿Contentas?

Las cuatro chicas miraron al muchacho.

- De hecho estoy ligeramente decepcionada por tu historia- Respondió Mercedes.

- ¿Acabo de perder cinco minutos de mi vida por esto?- Preguntó la chica de nombre de piel aceitunada.

- Les dije que no era gran cosa- Contestó Kurt.

- ¡Vamos! Algo más debió haber pasado. ¿De que hablaron? ¿Lo besaste?-Preguntó Rachel.

Kurt dudó unos segundos. Recordó entonces que sí. Algo había pasado. Había estado tomado de la mano de Blaine durante un buen rato. Y no lo dejó darle un beso. Se sentía como un tonto. Kurt era un experto en materia de hombres. Sabía como tratarlos y como hacerlos suplicar. Tantos años de trabajo no habían sido en vanos. Y sin embargo, aquel chico se había resistido a él. No solo eso, le había dicho, que solo lo besara si se enamoraba de él. Un completo atrevimiento de su parte. Aún así, no pudo evitar que las mejillas se le enrojecieran un poco.

- ¡Sabía que algo más paso! – Respondió Rachel entusiasmada.

-No paso nada Rachel.- Contestó - Fue una estúpida cita sin absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera me dejó besarlo. Es un lunático ¿Sabes? Pretende que me enamore de él para que lo bese. ¡Está loco! ¡Jamás en mi vida había conocido a un hombre tan estúpidamente moralista! ¡Hice de todo para provocarlo! ¡Nada! ¡Era tan tonto y tan torpe! ¡Me estaba enfermando!

Rachel y Mercedes se miraban entre sí sonriendo llenas de satisfacción.

-¿Entonces tu cita fue adorablemente romántica?- Preguntó Mercedes.

-¡Si! ¡Asquerosamente romántica! – Rugió Kurt Molestó.

Las cuatro chicas comenzaron a reír.

- Vaya. No quería creerlo pero al parecer es cierto- Sonrió Rachel abiertamente- Ese chico Blaine es un buen partido para ti.

-¿Qué?- La miró Kurt completamente desconcertado

-Kurt, jamás te había visto reaccionar así frente a un chico. Eres sarcástico y casi todo te molesta. Pero en verdad Blaine te pone los pelos de punta. –Confirmó Mercedes.

-¿Y eso lo hace un buen partido? Señoritas, su lógica es completamente impecable – Contestó Kurt malhumorado.

-Pero te gusta. Admítelo. No lo entiendes y por eso te gusta. – Dijo Rachel.

-Además, ¿Cuántos chicos más se presentaron sin buscar sexo por cobrar aparte de él?.- Concluyó Mercedes

-Por favor son tan ilusas. – Comentó la chica de piel aceitunada.- Se trata claramente de un fetichista. ¿De verdad creen que no pretende nada de Kurt? No quiero desanimarte pero me parece que tu "príncipe" solo quiere jugar un poco contigo. Depuse de todo, es solo un hombre más.

- Primero, Satana, no lo llames "mi príncipe", ese es un delirio sacado de la cabeza de esas dos- dijo señalando a Rachel y Mercedes-. Es solo un muchacho muy insistente al que decidí darle una oportunidad. Segundo tampoco soy tan iluso de pensar que esto es en serio. Debe estar muy confundido o, como dices tú, debe ser un fetichista.

La respuesta de Kurt parecía firme y frígida pero en el fondo dudaba de que fuera cierto. Le parecía difícil creer que ese chico tenía atrás algo planeado. Es decir, se veía tan tonto, tan inocente. Y tenía esa mirada tan suya que le hacía creer que no estaba mintiendo en nada de lo que decía. De todas formas, no iba a arriesgarse en confiar en él. Era mejor ser suspicaz y creer en la teoría de Santana. O quizás ni siquiera eso. Quizás solo quería engañarlo y aprovecharse Por suerte, Kurt no era un hueso fácil de roer.

- Si realmente hubiera querido acostarse contigo lo hubiera hecho a la primera ¿ No crees? – Dijo Mercedes, intentando tirar la teoría de Santana abajo.

-Eso no prueba nada- Respondió la latina.

-Cuenta un poco más. ¿De que hablaron? – Interrumpió Rachel

- Estaba muy compenetrado en querer conocerme. Me dejó preguntar a mi primero y bueno, luego yo le conté algunas cosas.

-Espera, espera, espera ¿Le hablaste sobre ti?- Preguntó Mercedes con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Fui precavido. No le dí ningún detalle importante.

Rachel y Mercedes se miraron y empezaron a chillar alegremente. La chica de nombre Santana miró a un costado mientras que la muchacha rubia simplemente se limitaba a sonreír a la nada.

-No estoy entendiendo nada.- Contestó Kurt.

-Eres tan tonto- Bufó Rachel- Dime que lo veras de nuevo. Dime que lo harás.

Las mejillas de Kurt se volvieron a teñir nuevamente. Le avergonzaba admitir que la había pasado lo suficientemente bien como para querer una segunda cita. Era un muchacho irritante, y se negaba a confiar en el él, pero había algo que le resultaba encantador. O algo que lo motivaba a buscar problemas

Rachel y Mercedes volvieron a chillar alegremente y se abalanzaron sobre Kurt.

-¡Esto es maravilloso!- Exclamo Rachel

- Cálmense. Accedí a salir con el una vez más. No significa nada.

- Significa que has hecho un gran progreso Kurt, uno muy grande- Dijo Mercedes

-¿Progreso? no necesito pro...

En eso, alguien descorrió la cortina. El rostro furiosos de Shelby interrumpió toda la escena.

-¿Qué se creen que es esto? ¿Un hotel? ¡Ya es casi la hora! ¡ Brittany, Santana, las quiero en el escaparate bailando en menos de cinco minutos! ¡Y que alguien traiga a Quinn abajo! ¡Si hoy no se presenta a trabajar juro que la echaré de una patada a la calle! ¡Kurt, vístete de una vez!– Rugió Shelby.

Inmediatamente después, la mujer se marchó. Los cinco jóvenes se miraron un poco asustados. Shelby podía ser realmente intimidante cuando quería. Kurt se percató del recado de la mujer y miró a sus amigas.

- ¿Otra vez?- Preguntó.

- Si.- Contestó Santana seriamente –Hablamos con ella hace unas horas. Dijo que no quería salir.

- Iré a buscarla- se apresuró a decir Rachel.

- Te acompaño. De todas formas esta conversación ya está terminada.- contestó Kurt.

Kurt y Rachel salieron del a habitación. Se pararón justo encima de la puerta trampa, justo debajo de una delgada soga blanca. Kurt tiró de ella y una escalera apareció, dando acceso al desván. Rachel tomo de la mano a Kurt y lo miró tímidamente.

- Por cierto, Kurt…- dijo Rachel- Finn ha pasado por aquí hoy. Te dejo unas fresas frescas para que te lleves. Dijo que te gustarían.

Finn. Un nombre que a Kurt le fastidiaba. Un nombre que su amiga Rachel, no dejaba de pronunciar. Ignoró con la mirada a Rachel.

- Sabes que es una excusa. Te estaba buscando a ti- Dijo Kurt.

- Si, es cierto… pero creo que también estaba ansioso por verte. Deberías darle al menos una oportunidad. Está intentando reparar el daño

-Que ni se moleste. No hay nada que reparar.

-Le importas Kurt. No puedes echarle la culpa de…

Kurt miró seriamente a Rachel. La chica retrocedió unos pasos. Había cruzado la raya. Le cansaba tanto que se entrometiera en su vida. No sabía nada de nada. No podía entenderlo. Jamás lo haría. Menos estando con él. No podía pedirle que lo perdonara. Fue básicamente por eso que le enseñó aquella mirada que solo Kurt mostraba cuando quería que lo dejaran completamente en paz. El rostro de Rachel se hundió.

- No se lo que te haya dicho Finn. No me importa. No te metas en donde no te llaman, Berry. No eres quien para determinar nada. Y te recomiendo por tu bien que dejes de buscarlo. Solo estas lastimándote a ti misma… y a él. Deja de ser tan infantil.

Rachel miró al suelo.

- No soy la única que está viendo a alguien fuera del trabajo- balbuceó

Kurt no contestó. No iba a seguir con esa charla. Además, estaba terriblemente confundida. Lo que estaba pasando con Blaine era totalmente diferente. No había absolutamente nada allí, solo quería matar el tiempo y satisfacer su curiosidad. No tenía tiempo para pensar en delirios, menos en querer a alguien. Era demasiado desgastante. Y Kurt estaba ya muy cansado.

Los dos muchachos dejaron de hablarse. Subieron las escaleras hasta encontrarse con un ático de madera, levemente iluminado. Solo había un camerín, con un enorme espejo con varias luces alrededor. Una chica de cabello corto se hallaba sentada en una silla frente al espejo. Parecía estar tarareando algún tema. Kurt pudo reconocer que se trata de una canción de cuna. La sangre se le heló por completo. Había olvidado por qué se había ofrecido a ir a buscarla. Esto no sería nada fácil.

- ¿Quinn?- Preguntó Rachel acercándose con cautela hacia la chica.

La chica la ignoró por completo. Siguió con su canción como si nadie hubiera dicho nada. Kurt comenzó a acercarse también. Se colocó justo detrás de la chica. Parecía como si ellos no estuvieran allí. La chica parecía no tener noción de la realidad. Con delicadeza, tocó su hombro. Primero dio un brinco asustada. Finalmente se dio vuelta. Era terriblemente hermosa, incluso Kurt podía verlo. Peeo su mirada, perdida y oscura, le daba una horrible sensación

-¿Que sucede? – Preguntó extrañada. Incluso su voz era suave y dulce

-Shelby quiere que bajes- Contestó Kurt.

-Dile que no tengo ganas.- La muchacha se dio vuelta y tomó un lápiz labial rojo opaco que se encontraba encima de su mesa. Comenzó a maquillarse

- Quinn… si no lo haces te expulsarán. Además, recuerda que debes pagar tu parte de la renta. No puedo arreglármelas yo sola- dijo Rachel amablemente.

- No me siento bien hoy- contestó Quinn.

Kurt miró su brazo. Suspiró con tristeza. Ya no le extrañaba ver aquellas marcas rojas. No era la primera vez que ella se auto flagelaba y seguramente no sería la última.

- Tienes que dejar ese hábito tuyo. Espantarás a los clientes- Dijo Kurt con suavidad.

- Quizás ya no quiero trabajar más aquí. – Contestó Quinn de mal humor.

- ¿Dónde más, linda? No hay muchos lugares para nosotros- Respondió el chico, ironico

- Donde sea. No me importaría estar limpiando la mugre de las calles- Suspiró la rubia.

- No seas tan dramática. Al menos aquí la paga es buena- Intentó animarla Rachel.

- ¿A que precio Rachel? ¿A que precio?- Preguntó Quinn.

- El que nuestros cuerpos posean.- Contestó con frialdad Kurt.

Rachel lo regañó con la mirada. No estaba siendo de ayuda. Más aun así era cierto. No había nada inverosímil en sus palabras. Era la cruda realidad. Para este trabajo, solo eran un trozo de carne, nada más.

Quinn intentó pasar el lápiz labial por sus labios. Sus manos temblaban. Rachel se arrodilló junto a ella y se lo quito con cuidado de las manos.

-Deja que te ayude

Comenzó a maquillar a Quinn. Kurt miró a los costados en busca de la muda de ropa de la muchacha. No fue difícil de encontrar. Era un conjunto de ropa interior purpura. Se acercó a la muchacha y se lo dejó sobre la mesa. Rachel terminó con el maquillaje y dejo que Quinn se viera en el espejo.

- Mira que linda te ves- La animó Rachel con una sonrisa

-Vamos Quinn, cámbiate- Pidió Kurt.

La rubia miró al suelo y luego al espejo. Suspiró con lentitud y tomó las prendas.

-Ayudadme con esto Rachel. Kurt, sal de aquí.- Pidió la chica.

Kurt no se molestó en discutir. Inmediatamente caminó escaleras abajo. De todas formas sería mejor. La única persona que tenía confianza suficiente para lidiar con esa chica era Rachel. No debió haberse metido en medio en primer lugar. Pero no podía evitar sentirse mal por ella. Verla le hacía darse cuenta que las cosas podrían haber ido mucho peor. No tenía nada que reprochar a nadie.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del tercer piso. La mayoría de las chicas seguramente estarían en los escaparates o atendiendo a sus clientes así que no había mucha gente caminando por allí. Las habitaciones para los clientes se encontraban en la planta baja, primer y segundo piso. El tercer piso y el ático eran exclusivamente para las prostitutas. Por supuesto, Shelby tenía una habitación propia, solo para ella y, debido a su condición actual, a Quinn se le había asignado el ático como espacio único. Kurt consideraba que la tenían bastante malcriada. Pero no podía negar que quizás era mejor así. Seguramente mucho se lo debía a Rachel. Ella funcionaba muy bien como mediadora entre Shelby y el resto. En general, era una de las que más se preocupaba por las chicas del lugar. Rachel había llegado allí un par de meses antes que Kurt, pero se había portado muy bien con el desde el comienzo. Otra que fue de gran ayudar fue Mercedes, ella estaba allí hace ya algún tiempo. Tenía un carácter casi maternal con respecto a ellos dos y los ayudo de escaparse de un par de problemas en varias ocasiones. Esas dos habían resultado para Kurt una suerte y maldición a la vez. A veces se metían demasiado en sus asuntos y eso llegaba a incomodarlo. Pero eran personas de bien a fin y al cabo. Kurt no tenía mucha afinidad con las otras chicas. Sobretodo con Santana, ella siempre estaba molestándolo. Pero tampoco se llevaba mal. Simplemente no le gustaba hablar sobre sí mismo. Solo Rachel y Mercedes conocían parte de la historia de Kurt, pero no su totalidad.

Los pensamientos de Kurt se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió una mano sobre el hombro. Brittany estaba detrás de él, mirándolo confundida.

-El señor Van Der Couter ya está aquí. – Dijo Brittany.- Shelby me dijo que te avisara.

Van Der Couter…, Kurt conocía bien ese nombre. Suspiró y le dedicó una sonrisa a Brittany.

-En seguida voy, no te preocupes. Ve con Santana- Contestó Kurt dulcemente

Brittany sonrió y se marchó trotando. Era prácticamente como tratar con una niña pequeña. Quizás era eso lo que le traía tantos clientes. No solo Brittany era una de las muchachas más lindas de allí, si no que, su ingenuidad la hacía prácticamente irresistible. Los hombres tienden a ser perversos a veces. Seguramente a más de uno esa chica le despertaba una fantasía bastante desagradable. Al menos era mejor que se desquitaran con una prostituta, antes de meterse con otras personas. Quizas lo triste era que, Brittany seguramente no entendía ni la mitad del tiempo que era lo que pasaba con ella. Es decir, sabia que estaba haciendo, pero no podía apreciarlo con otros ojos. No conocía otra forma de vida. Era un poco triste, pero no era problema de Kurt.

Kurt suspiró y bajo un piso. Doblo a su derecha y luego a la izquierda. Allí estaba, frente a la puerta de su habitación. Estaba abierta, y había alguien allí adentro. Van der Couter. Era quizás uno de los clientes más fieles de Kurt. Hace tiempo que lo veía por allí. Kurt acomodó ligeramente sus cabellos antes de abrir la puerta. El color rosa opaco impregno inmediatamente su piel. Avanzó al interior del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-¿Te he hecho esperar demasiado?- Preguntó Kurt con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Solo un par de minutos. No es nada.- Contestó una voz áspera.

Kurt miró en dirección a la cama. Allí estaba, Van der Couter. Treinta y cinco años, cabello azabache, ojos azules, miopía disimulada por un par de anteojos, piel pálida y un impresionante torso desnudo. Al menos él sí era atractivo. No como el señor Heinsen, ese tipo era terriblemente desagradable a la vista y tenía muy mal genio. Por suerte Van der Couter no era para nada así. Era un sujeto muy amable con Kurt.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lentamente se aproximó al hombre, caminando con ese andar suyo tan peculiar. Cortó la distancia entre los dos lo suficiente para que Van der Couter pudiera rodear su cintura con sus manos. Kurt besó al hombre atrevidamente, aproximando su cuerpo lo más que pudo a Van der Couter. No producía nada en Kurt besarlo, era un ritual ya conocido, meter su lengua en la cavidad de un sujeto totalmente ajeno a el. No importaba, mientras él disfrutara del servicio…Van der Couter alejó sus labios de los de Kurt. Dejo una de sus manos aún sobre su cintura mientras con la otra, acariciaba su rostro.

-Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mí. Hace mucho que no te veo por aquí- Le dijo Kurt sonriendo amablemente.

Mera hipocresía. Le importaba un bledo si lo volví a ver o no. En realidad no. Van der Couter era dinero asegurado, y dentro de todo, era bastante agradable. No le molestaba tener sexo con él. De hecho, podía incluso llegar a disfrutarlo si el día lo ameritaba. Van der Couter corrió un mechón de la frente de Kurt con extremada dulzura y sonrió.

- Se han complicado un poco las cosas para venir. Pero descuida, no me olvidaría de ti ni aunque quisiera. – Respondió Van Der Couter.

Sin dejar de sujetar a Kurt, se quitó sus anteojos y los dejó al lado. Inmediatamente después volvió a besar a Kurt, esta vez con un poco más violencia. Se dejaron caer sobre la cama sin perder contacto en ningún momento. Van Der Couter , como era de esperar termino arriba del cuerpo de Kurt. Comenzó a recorrer con su lengua el cuello del muchacho. Kurt no hizo nada, no le correspondía. Simplemente se dejo llevar. Con el cuerpo boca arriba, se dedico a mirar el ventilador en el techo. Estaba sintiéndose un poco culpable. Generalmente estaba más conectado con la acción en sí, en este tipo de situaciones. Es lo que a los clientes les gustaba más de él, era muy buen actor y muy bueno fingiendo. Pero esta vez, su cuerpo estaba allí, pero su mente estaba muy alejada. Van Der Couter pudo percibir esto. Dejó de besar a Kurt y lo miro con curiosidad.

- Estas muy distraído hoy.- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kurt levantó la cabeza y miro a su pareja. Tenía razón.

- Lo sé, perdóname. – Se disculpó Kurt.

- No tienes que pedirme perdón. Pero sabes que hay otros clientes que no les gustara verte así. Simplemente es un consejo- Respondió Van der Couter.

- Siempre eres muy considerado conmigo

Kurt le dio un corto beso en los labios y continuó bajando por el cuello hasta su clavícula. Van der Couter dejo salir un breve gemido. Kurt sonrió, había vuelto al juego. Van der Couter fundió sus labios con del muchacho y comenzó a recorrer con sus manos los muslos del muchacho. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kurt. Aun después de tanto tiempo, Kurt se sentía un poco inquieto en el momento previo al sexo. Algunos recuerdos todavía muy vividos permanecían en su cabeza y, cada toque, los marcaban con más fuerza sobre su piel. Van der couter acarició con delicadeza las mejillas de Kurt. Acto seguido Van der Couter se quitó un anillo de su dedo anular y lo colocó sobre el escritorio junto a sus gafas. Kurt dejo salir una sonrisa cínica. Claramente Van der Couter no podía ser tan perfecto. Ninguno de sus clientes lo era. Todos y cada uno tenían algo que los hacía lo que eran, hombres. Van der Couter se detuvo ante la mirada de Kurt al anillo. Cerró los ojos resignado.

- ¿Todavía te tiene los nervios de punta?-preguntó Kurt atrevidamente- ¿Por eso vuelves siempre a mí?

- Sabes bien que el problema no es ella. -

- Si la dejaras quizás no tendrías que recurrir a mis servicios todo el tiempo.- Reconoció Kurt.

- Si la dejara seguramente sería por ti. – Van der Couter dijo con una sonrisa

Besó nuevamente a Kurt en los labios, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad del muchacho. Kurt entrelazo sus manos en la espalda del hombre y comenzó a recorrerla, aforrándose al él. Podía sentir el pecho caliente y desnudo del hombre sobre el suyo pero a Kurt no le daba placer. Habían cosas que no se podían mezclar. El trabajo y la vida personal. Era tan habitual aquel contacto que no podía producirle nada de satisfacción. Kurt escuchó el zip del cierre de los pantalones de Van der Couter. Supo entonces que el momento estaba llegando. No se quitó sus bragas, sabiendo que disfrutaría más Van der Couter en hacerlo el mismo. Finalmente Kurt pudo sentir al hombre desnudo encima suyo. Separó sus labios de los del hombre y lo miró con travesura.

-Eres un hombre muy malo Van der Couter- Susurró Kurt.

-Todos los hombres somos malos en algún punto Kurt y ya te lo dije antes, llámame Erik- contestó el hombre.

Con cuidado retiró las prendas del muchacho. Kurt se colocó en aquella postura tan conocida. Sin siquiera lo hubiera notado, el acto sexual habría comenzado. Comenzaba a notar que había perdido interés en el mismo desde hace mucho tiempo. Es decir, si bien siempre daba lo mejor para sus clientes, era todo tan rutinario que ni siquiera tenía que prestar atención. Era como una especie de coreografía que no dejaba de repetir incesantemente, una y otra vez, donde los dos cuerpos se movían al compás de un ritmo totalmente inexistente. Las palabras de Van der Couter resonaban en la mente de Kurt. " Todos los hombres somos malos en algún punto". Si, probablemente era cierto. Al menos, eso era lo que creía Kurt hasta el día de hoy. Estaba teniendo sus dudas sobre esa teoría. Dudas que un individuo había creado en él. Blaine. Aquel muchacho raro e insistente al cual hace un par de días hubiera abofeteado en la cara. Se preguntaba entonces si Blaine tendría algo de maldad escondido detrás. No parecía, se veía completamente estúpido intentando que todo saliera bien hoy. Sin embargo quizas su maldad yacía en otro aspecto. O quizas era muy buen mentiroso. De todas formas, no podía evitar pensar lo bien que lo había pasado hoy. Definitivamente, pocas personas hacían que Kurt se sintiera cómodo. En verdad, nadie lo hacía sentir completamente comodo. Pero había algo en Blaine que si bien lo estresaba de sobremanera, tambien lo dejaba mucho más tranquilo. Quizás sus amigas tenían razón. Nunca antes Kurt había comentado a nadie, además de sus compañeras de trabajo, de su forma de vida. Desde hacía un poco más de dos años, Kurt no tenía un dialogo tan fluido con un individuo. Es decir, por supuesto que hablaba con sus clientes, pero eso era parte del negocio, jamás había sentido el deseo de contarle sobre si mismo a alguien. Pero allí estaba, ese chico salido de la nada, de un cascarón incluso, entrometiéndose en su camino… y distrayéndolo en medio del trabajo. Kurt volvió en sí e intentó adquirir un ritmo más veloz. Un par de suspiros y jadeos se escaparon de su garganta. Mientras podía oír a Van der Couter hablar. Algo que le molestaba muchísimo es que sus clientes hablaran mientras estaban en pleno acto ¿Acaso era necesario? Era como si le explicaran como hacer su trabajo. El ya sabía muy bien, como le gustaba a cada quien. Pero bueno, Van der Couter al menos era un caballero. Habían algunos clientes bastante bruscos que se introducían en Kurt de manera violenta y la sensación no era para nada agradable. De repente una idea se desprendió de la cabeza de Kurt. ¿Cómo sería Blaine en la cama? Si bien recordaba, el había mencionado no ser virgen en su primer encuentro. Lamentablemente no había podido ver mucho más de él que una mera erección bajo el pantalón. La duda lo inquietaba bastante. No le molestaría tener relaciones con el muchacho. Pero claro, ni siquiera podía darle un beso hasta que "se enamorara de él". Algo totalmente absurdo, puesto que no iba a pasar. Kurt cerró los ojos y dejo que el vaivén de los cuerpos de él y Van Der Couter lo llevaran. Fue cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente que las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Ya no estaba con Erik Van de Couter en la cama, ahora, encima suyo podía ver a Blaine, justo encima suyo, apoderándose de su cuerpo a ritmo compulsivo. El corazón de Kurt se aceleró y una sensación extraña se apoderó de su estomago. Todo a su alrededor parecía difuso y la sensación era embriagante. El repentino placer se comenzó a apoderar del muchacho, quien se retorcía violentamente bajo el cuerpo de este Blaine. Era como si entre cada golpe necesitara más de él. Las cosquillas en su estomago eran cada vez más fuertes. La piel se le ponía de gallina y su corazón se le estaba escapando. De repente, todo se aceleró, los gemidos tapaban los oídos de Kurt mezclando completamente sus sentidos, la habitación daba vueltas y vueltas y solo podía concentrase en aquel ventilador en el techo, que giraba sin parar, cada vez más veloz, más rápido, más brusco, más fuerte… Finalmente Kurt cerró los ojos y la sensación de liberación y alivio llegó. El calor recorrió velozmente su cuerpo y se desvaneció en un instante. Kurt sintió entonces los vestigios del acto dentro de si. Mantuvo por unos instantes los ojos cerrados hasta que finalmente decidió abrirlos. Blaine ya no estaba allí. Era solo Van Der Couter, totalmente bañado en sudor. Kurt sin embargo, no podía parar de respirar agitado. Estaba completamente impresionado casi hasta aterrorizados.

- La hemos pasado bastante bien esta vez ¿No crees?- Dijo Van der Couter con la voz entrecortada.

Kurt entonces descubrió que había hecho algo totalmente tonto: Había mezclado su vida personal con el trabajo

Ya casi amanecía cuando Kurt abrió la puerta del departamento. Encontró entonces aquel mono ambiente desordenado, bañado por los tenues rayos de luz provenientes de la ventana. Todo estaba donde lo había dejado. Incluso él. Sobre la mesa de madera blanca, Un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos se hallaba profundamente dormido con la boca entreabierta. Su rostro caía justo encima sobre un periódico, abierto en la sección de empleo. La mesa estaba repleta de botellas de cerveza. Incluso una de ellas yacía todavía en la mano del hombre. Kurt lo miró con pena. Dejó sus cosas a un costado y se aproximó al sujeto. Retiró de su mano la botella y luego las otras, dejándolas todas a un costado del fregadero. Se aproximo a uno de los sillones y tomó una manta y una almohada. Colocó la manta sobre el hombre y con delicadeza levantó su cabeza para acomodarlo sobre la almohada. Comenzó entonces a acariciar con extrema dulzura su cabeza.

- Hola papá- susurró Kurt con cariño.

El sujeto no contestó, seguía roncando como un tronco.

- He traído unas fresas. Finn las consiguió. Se que a ti te gustan así que por eso las traje. Sabes que no me gusta aceptar cosas de otros, pero pensé que podía agradarte- Dijo mientras jugaba con los escasos cabellos del hombre.

Kurt miró a su padre, dudoso pero luego volvió a hablar.

-Me ha pasado algo muy extraño hoy. Hay un muchacho que me estuvo buscando estos días y realmente no quería saber nada con él, pero finalmente decidí salir a dar un paseo. Es medio tonto ¿sabes? No quería besarme porque quiere que me enamore de él. ¿Raro no?

Ninguna respuesta volvió. Kurt miró por la ventana. Se veía claramente el sol saliendo por el este, iluminando la ciudad de Ámsterdam para comenzar con un nuevo día.

- No se muy bien que es papá. No confió en las personas. Ya no puedo darme ese lujo. Pero por alguna razón… me siento bien cuando estoy con él. No creo poder llegar a enamorarme de él… pero quizás…creo que estoy comenzando a quererlo un poco.

Otra vez silencio. Kurt se resignó y dio un beso en la cabeza al hombre.

-Buenas noches papá, descansa.- Se despidió con suavidad.

Kurt tomó una manta si recostó sobre uno de los sillones. Poco a poco, fue cerrando los ojos hasta olvidar por completo todo.


End file.
